Amar es mas dificil que matar ADAPTACION
by Beth Warlow
Summary: HISTORIA EN PAUSA Dinero, amor o traición, amores perdidos... Esta historia se cuenta desde un hospital, la historia de una chica tan bella como el sol, el día, la noche y las estrellas, entre el deseo y el amor... Angustia, tristeza, amor y maldad... Amar es más difícil que matar... TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AH/AU
1. Prologo

Katherine, nacida y criada en los barrios bajos de la ciudad se ha convertido en una leyenda. Su belleza cautiva a dos hombres de clase alta, Damon y Stefan Salvatore. Uno la ama con todo su corazón y el otro la desea con toda la pasión posible… Logrará distinguir quien la ama y quien la desea antes que sea tarde... ¿Aprenderá ella a amar de verdad?

Prologo.

Este fanfic es una adaptación de una de mis novelas (telenovela y libro) favoritas, Rosario Tijeras, es decir ni los personajes ni la mayor parte del argumento me pertenecen, digo la mayor parte porque cambiare algunas cosas y le daré el final que mejor me parezca….

Espero les guste a todos los que lo lean….

Primero que nada presentar personajes.

**Stefan** y **Damon** **Salvatore** son dos primos más o menos de la misma edad. Siempre se han llevado bien lo que nos lleva a pensar que más que primos son como hermanos... Stefan estudia Arquitectura, Damon estudia Derecho...

**Caroline** **Salvatore** es la hermana menor de Stefan aún está en la prepa, "salió" un par de veces con su primo Damon...

**Elena Gilbert,** está en la preparatoria es un año mayor que Caroline, es prima en segundo grado de los Salvatore

**Bonnie Bennett** compañera de clases de Elena, es amiga de Elena y Caroline.

**Rose** **Marie Porter** es esposa de Trevor...

**Trevor Porter** es un diplomático extranjero...

**Rebekah** **Mikaelson** hermana menor de Klaus y es una compañera de universidad de Stefan...

**Klaus** **Mikaelson** es el segundo mejor amigo de Stefan, está en la facultad de veterinaria.

**Alaric Saltzman** es el segundo mejor amigo de Damon es un poco mayor pero primero se divirtió por lo que entro tarde a la universidad...

**Jenna** **Sommers **novia de Alaric, tía de Elena, y los Salvatore; más que su tía, su amiga; hermana menor de Miranda y prima de Giuseppe, y Bill.

**Katherine Pierce/Fury **es solo una chica víctima de las circunstancias, que tuvo que sacar valor de donde no lo tenía para poder sobrevivir...**  
**

**Jeremy Pierce** es hermano Katherine...

**Matt** **Donovan** es el mejor amigo de Jeremyy el ex de Katherine...**  
**

**Anna **es la mejor amiga de Katherine, y le gusta Jeremy...

**Bill Salvatore** y **Liz Forbes/Salvatore** ambos de familias fundadoras del pueblo, ambos de familias de dinero, el un abogado, malo para los negocios y ella de familia de ricos y toda una dama de sociedad que a pesar de tener una carrera (administración de agronegocios) no le gusta hacer nada, pero es muy impetuosa, son los papás de Stefan y Caroline**.**

**Giuseppe Salvatore **y **María** **Fell**/**Salvatore** padres de Damon, ambos poseen y dirigen una compañía de Software.

**Grayson Gilbert **y **Miranda Sommers**/**Gilbert** padres de Elena, ambos médicos.

**Mikael** **Mikaelson** y **Esther** **Bergsdóttir/Mikaelson** son los papas de Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol y Henrik él es General del Ejército, ella diseñadora de modas….

**Isobel Petrova**/**Pierce/Fleming** es una inmigrante que ha hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir, desde sirvienta hasta estilista, ha tenido múltiples parejas pero solo ha estado casada con **Jonathan** **Pierce** padre de sus dos hijos mayores, es la mamá de Katherine, Jeremy, y dos más pequeños...

**Pearl** es la mama de Anna, no le gusta que su hija la frecuente, ya que su mamá no es muy buen ejemplo. Aunque...

**Richard Lockwood** es un mafioso que está en Guerra con **Silas** **Shane** y hermano **Atticus** **Shane** otro par de mafiosos.

**Carol Lockwood** Esposa de Lockwood.

**Tyler Lockwood** hijo de Lockwood.

**Tony Flemming** es un OC y es la actual pareja de Doña Isobel.

Estos serán los principales y poco a poco irán apareciendo más y probablemente todos los que alguna vez hicieron su aparición en TVD van a tener una parte….

Está de más decirles que va a haber muchas parejas, tantas como en la serie TVD. Damon-Caroline, Jeremy-Anna, Matt-Katherine, Stefan-Elena, Tyler‑Caroline, Damon-Katherine, Damon-Elena, Klaus‑Caroline, Stefan-Rebekah, Jeremy‑Bonnie entre otras… y hasta cerrar con broche de oro…

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J. Smith y la C.W. y la mayor parte de argumento pertenece a Jorge Franco.


	2. Chapter 1

Oración al Santo Juez

Si ojos tienen que no me vean,

si manos tienen que no me agarren,

si pies tienen que no me alcancen,

no permitas que me sorprendan por la espalda,

no permitas que mi muerte sea violenta,

no permitas que mi sangre se derrame,

Tú que todo lo conoces,

sabes de mis pecados,

pero también sabes de mi fe,

no me desampares,

Amén.

_**PVD Stefan**._

Como a Katherine le pegaron un tiro a quemarropa mientras le daban un beso, confundió el dolor del amor (sí, porque el amor duele y mucho) con el de la muerte. Pero salió de dudas cuando despegó los labios y vio la pistola.

—Sentí un corrientazo por todo el cuerpo. Yo pensé que era el beso..— me dijo desfallecida camino al hospital.

—Katherine, tranquila mi amor que vas a estar bien, ya vamos a llegar a un hospital si— Le digo, y ella agarrándome la mano, nunca había tenido el valor de decirle que la amaba pero en estas circunstancias me salía del alma. — Tranquila.

—Ese pendejo me daño el vestido.— Me susurra. Dios, se me está muriendo y ella se preocupa por el vestido.

— No, te preocupes por el vestido, mi amor vas a estar bien— estaba desesperado el tráfico era demasiado.

Comencé a manejar como un loco, rebasaba por la derecha, y por la izquierda, no me importaban las normas de tránsito si no llegaba pronto a un hospital Katherine se me moría.

—No me quiero morir, no quiero.— me dijo apretándome la mano.

—No hables más, Katherine, vas a estar bien— respondo mientras me paso un alto.

¡Mierda!, un oficial de tránsito, de esos en motocicleta, me vio, me persiguió y me dio la orden de detenerme.

Se acerca a mi ventanilla, pero antes de permitirle decir nada le grito, mientras bajo la ventanilla – ¡No ves, que se me está muriendo, ayúdame a conseguir un hospital ya! — me observa asustado pero aun así se sube a su moto, prende su sirena y me escolta a un hospital.

—Me dijo que primero me mataba a mí y después a Damon— me dice Katherine. –No lo dejes— .

—Yo no lo voy a dejar— no hallo la manera de hacer que el maldito auto fuera más rápido. —Tranquila mi amor, vas a estar bien—.

Entre el oficial tránsito y mi claxon la gente nos abría paso, Katherine, jadeaba, le faltaba el aire, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

—No te preocupes por nada mamacita, que vas a estar bien— trato de animarla con esperanzas, pero creo que mi expresión no la engaña. Ella comienza a cerrar los ojos —¡Katherine! ¡Katherine, mírame, abre los ojos!.

— Damon, me voy a morir…— dice jadeando.

—Soy Stefan. Estoy aquí contigo, y no, no te vas a morir, Kath.— le contesto acariciando su cabeza, tratando de mantener mi vista en el camino.

Por fin llegamos al bendito hospital.

—¡Una camilla! ¡Rápido, una camilla! – me bajo del auto, el oficial de tránsito, está abriendo la puerta del copiloto donde venía Katherine — ¡Rápido, hay que bajarla rápido, amigo!— entre, el oficial, y yo la bajamos de carro y la ponemos en la camilla.

—¡Es que ha perdido mucha sangre! – les dijo a los doctores. Mientras le acaricio su cabeza. –Tranquila mi amor, tranquila.

—Me quería, me dijo que me adoraba, me dijo que me amaba – decía Katherine en sus delirios.

Aún moribunda se veía hermosa, fatalmente divina; se desangraba cuando la metieron a cirugía. La velocidad de la camilla, el vaivén de la puerta y la orden estricta de una enfermera me separaron de ella.

La creíamos a prueba de balas, inmortal a pesar de que siempre vivió rodeada de muertos. Me atacó la certeza de que algún día a todos nos tocaba, pero me consolé con lo que decía Damon: ella tiene un chaleco antibalas debajo de la piel. Vino a mi mente uno de esos días cuando nos llamaba para que fuéramos a recogerla.

_Ella, Damon y yo, en mi departamento, fumábamos, tomábamos, reíamos y bailábamos. Damon abrazaba y besaba a Katherine, cada quien bebía de una botella de ese vino espumoso de sabores. Damon acariciaba a Katherine hasta con los pies, ella reía, su risa me cautivaba, sus bailes sexys me provocaban, como la deseaba, como la amaba, como la amo. Pero ella solo era de Damon, solo de él._

—_Tú tienes un chaleco antibalas ahí. ¿O qué?— dice Damon levantándole un poco la blusa._

—_Hey, hey, pos que, ¿quieres buscarlo?— responde ella entre risas._

—_Vamos a buscarlo— dice Damon, con un tono bastante libidinoso._

—_Lo tengo, a ver dónde lo tengo.— dice ella con ese tono sexy que le sale tan bien, mientras se voltea hacia Damon y se levanta la blusa mostrándole un poco más arriba del ombligo._

— _Creo que está aquí debajo de la piel— responde Damon mientras pasa su pie por el vientre de ella y lo sube hasta sus pechos._

—_Sí, si – dice ella en el mismo tono de antes agarrándole el pie con una mirada cachonda y le besa el dedo gordo— porque no vamos a buscarlo pues—._

_Y no tuvo que decir nada, más Damon la tomo de las caderas, y la alzo mientras ella le abrazo las caderas con las piernas y lo abrazo del cuello mientras se besaba. Yo como siempre, me empino la botella, hasta el fondo, mientras me recrimino por mi cobardía, por mi falta de valor. Por mi incapacidad para detenerlos. Por mi incapacidad para gritar que amo a Katherine con todas mis fuerzas, y que no quiero que ellos cojan en mi departamento._

_Solo alcanzo a decir —¿y debajo de la ropa?— tratando de hacer un chiste._

—_Tiene carne firme —respondió Damon al mal chiste—. Y conténtate_ con mirar.

Puedo ver a través de las persianas del quirófano como antes de comenzar a operar le colocan a Katherine, mil cables para poder monitorear sus funciones. Llamé a Damon para contarle. Un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres….

**Mientras Stefan está en el hospital, Damon, Care, Elena y otros amigos están el club jugando tenis…**

**_PDV Elena._**

Damon está jugando lo mas de bien, se ve tan guapo así vestido de tenista, con su camiseta blanca y con rayas azul cielo como sus ojos. Sí, es que ese hombre, está de lo más de guapo.

—Care, está sonando el celular de Damon— le dije a Caroline, cuando el celular de Damon comenzó a sonar a mitad del partido.

— Pues que le hacemos, ni modo de contestar— me contesta alzando los hombros.

—Care, es tu hermano. – le respondo tomando el celular y viendo el identificador de llamadas.

—Mira, punto para Damon, bravo, primo— grita emocionada— Si, es Stefan es porque va a inventarse una excusa para no venir— me contesta un poco molesta.

—Excusa con nombre y apellido, para que ande tan perdido— digo dejando el celular de Damon en la mesilla de la cancha donde estaba.

—Bravo, Damon mi amor estás jugando súper bien, — le grito a Damon lanzándole un beso. El me responde igual.

—Está jugando súper— me dice Care.

**De regreso al hospital. **

_**PDV Stefan.**_

— ¡Chingada madre, Damon contesta!— grito desesperado, pero no, no, contesto el teléfono. —Hermano, Katherine se nos muere— fue todo lo que atine a decir cuando salto el buzón de voz. Lo dije como si Katherine fuera de los dos, o acaso alguna vez lo fue, así hubiera sido en un desliz o en el permanente deseo de mis pensamientos. Daba vueltas de desesperado aquí para allá, una y otra vez en el vestíbulo del hospital, hasta que la voz de la recepcionista me regreso al mundo real. A este mundo real donde Katherine se me estaba muriendo.

—Dígame el nombre completo por favor— me comienza a interrogar la recepcionista.

—Katherine— Respondo yo casi sin aire.

—No, señor su nombre.— me instruye ella.

—Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. Por favor no me la dejen morir, si…— .

—Señor eso vamos a intentar—.

—¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? .

—Se llama —le corregí a la enfermera.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se llama?.

—Katherine —mi voz dijo su nombre con alivio.

—¿Apellido? Dígame todos los datos: número de seguridad social, domicilio, teléfono.

Katherine Fury, tendría que haber dicho, porque así era como la conocía. Pero Fury no era su nombre, sino más bien su historia. Le cambiaron el apellido, contra su voluntad y causándole un gran disgusto, pero lo que ella nunca entendió fue el gran favor que le hicieron los de su barrio, porque en un país de hijos de puta, a ella le cambiaron el peso del apellido, de su difunto padre, al cual ella no conoció. Después se acostumbró y hasta le acabó gustando su nueva identidad.

—_Con el solo nombre asusto —me dijo un día— Eso me gusta._

Y se notaba que le gustaba, porque pronunciaba su nombre vocalizando cada sílaba, y remataba con una sonrisa, como si sus dientes blancos fueran su segundo apellido.

—Fury —le dije a la enfermera.

—¿Pero Fury, si es un apellido?— me pregunta como si no me creyera.

—¡Sí, Fury!—le repetí.

—Katherine Fury —anotó ella después de una risita tonta.

Nos acostumbramos tanto a su nombre que nunca pudimos pensar que se llamara de otra manera. En la oscuridad de los pasillos siento la angustiosa soledad de Katherine en este mundo, sin una identidad que la respalde, tan distinta a nosotros que podemos escarbar nuestro pasado hasta en el último rincón del mundo, con apellidos que producen muecas de aceptación y hasta perdón por nuestros crímenes. A Katherine la vida no le dejó pasar ni una, por eso se defendió tanto, creando a su alrededor un cerco de bala y tijera, de sexo y castigo, de placer y dolor. Su cuerpo nos engañaba, creíamos que se podían encontrar en él las delicias de lo placentero, a eso invitaba su figura, su piel olivácea, daban ganas de probarla, de sentir la ternura de su piel limpia, siempre daban ganas de meterse dentro de Katherine. Damon nunca me contó cómo era. Él tenía la autoridad para decirlo porque la tuvo muchas veces, mucho tiempo, muchas noches en que yo los oía gemir desde el otro cuarto, gritar durante horas interminables sus prolongados orgasmos, yo desde el cuarto vecino, atizando el recuerdo de mi única noche con ella, la noche tonta en que caí en su trampa, una sola noche con Katherine muriéndome de amor.

—y usted ¿qué relación tiene con ella? Es su familiar, es el esposo, el novio. — me pregunto la enfermera.

—Nosotros…— No sé qué responder ¿que soy yo de Katherine? Damon fue al único al que Katherine se le entrego de verdad, pero él no logro entenderla. Y me salva el timbre del teléfono….

— Hola, ¿Qué onda? ¿Cuál es la historia de terror? — me dice Damon como si le hubiera dicho una exageración.

—¡No es ningún cuento, huevon! Katherine se está muriendo— le digo a Damon entre suspiros y aguantándome para no llorar.

—¿Qué ese cuento de que Katherine se muere? — Se quedó tan mudo que tuve que repetirle lo que yo mismo no creía, pero de tanto decírselo para sacarlo de su silencio, aterricé y entendí que Katherine se moría.

—Lo que oyes, Katherine se nos va, guey, se nos va.— le digo sollozando.

—Que te estas metiendo, estas drogado pinche guey, ¿sí o no? —.

—Se nos está yendo, viejo.

—Estas pasado carbón, se te paso la mano, guey. — ahora el mudo era yo, no podía creer que Damon me estuviera diciendo que yo le mentía. —Otra vez Katherine se muere, otra vez Katherine se muere, no, pinche guey, no, si eso es lo que ella quiere entonces que se muera, hermano, pero a mí, no me chingues. — y me colgó el teléfono.

—Señor necesito que alguien se haga responsable por la paciente— me volvió a decir la enfermera. — usted fue el que la trajo cierto.

—Sí, yo fui el que la trajo, yo, yo, yo— respondí.

—Pero entonces ¿usted qué relación tiene con ella? — me vuelve a interrogar la enfermera,.

Aun no podía responder que relación tenía con ella. Yo la amaba pero no era mi novia, ni mi mujer, ni mucho menos. — yo… nosotros… yo… — paso saliva y me paso la mano por la cabeza, la pregunta era difícil que era yo para ella o que era ella para mí. Ella para mí era la mujer de mi vida, la única que yo había amado, la única que amo. Pero me temo que para ella solo soy su amigo del alma, su hermano.

**Y en el country club. **

**_PDV Damon._**

He perdido toda la concentración, y es que lo peor de lo que me dijo Stefan es que yo adoro a Katherine, pero también a Elena, y a la hora de elegir no creo poder vivir si me falta una de ellas.

Ya no estoy atinando ningún punto.

Oigo a Elena con un suspiro decirle a Caroline — Dios, ¿qué le está pasando?.

—¿Damon, amor que te pasa? Si, estabas jugando súper bien, concéntrate que ibas ganando — me grita Elena, tengo que disimular mi preocupación.

—No, pues quien sabe que le dijo Stefan que lo desconcentro. — le comenta a Caroline.

¿Que? ¿Qué me dijo? que la otra mujer que amo, se está muriendo, seguramente se le paso la mano con la droga, o con el alcohol, y siente que se está muriendo. Pero sin embargo, me saco de mis casillas, y no puedo evitar pensar que es verdad, y ahora si me la balacearon.

—Pues es que a Stefan no le conviene que Damon, gane, aposto en su contra… — termina diciendo Elena.

**Y en el hospital. **

**_PDV Stefan._**

—La policía lo está buscando —me dice de pronto una enfermera.

—¿A mí? —le contesto, todavía en shock por la reacción de Damon.

—¿No trajo usted a la mujer del balazo?.

—¿A Katherine? Sí, fui yo.

—Pues salga que quieren hablar con usted.

Afuera había por lo menos una docena de tombos. Por un instante pensé que nos habían montado todo un operativo, como los que se ven en las noticias en la televisión, cuando atrapan a algún delincuente.

—No se asuste —me dijo la enfermera al verme la cara—. Los fines de semana hay más policías que médicos.

Me señaló a los que estaban encargados de nuestro caso: un par de oficiales opacos, como sus caras. Con la displicencia que aprendieron sueltan su interrogatorio como si yo fuera el criminal y no ellos.

—Informaron que trajeron aquí una mujer con herida de arma de fuego — me dijo el detective — usted ¿Qué? ¿Le disparo? ¿Está armado? —.

—¡Como le voy a disparar yo a Katherine si sería lo último que yo haría en mi vida!— le grite al detective.

—¿Esta amado? — me siguió preguntado el detective.

—Cómo voy a estar armado, ¡Requíseme! ¡Requíseme! — grite indignado pero el detective continuaba con su estúpido interrogatorio que por qué la mató, con qué le disparó, quién era la muerta, qué parentesco o relación tenía conmigo, dónde estaba el arma asesina, dónde estaban mis cómplices, que si estaba borracho….

—Yo no he matado a nadie, tampoco he disparado, muerta no hay porque todavía está viva, se llama Katherine y es amiga mía, no tengo arma y mucho menos asesina, no tengo cómplices porque el que disparó fue otro, yo no estoy borracho porque es de mañana, y si hubiera estado con el susto se me hubieran bajado los tragos, y en lugar de estar preguntándome pendejadas y buscando donde no es, deberían dedicarse a investigar y agarrar al que nos metió en esto —les grite.

Que absurdo sospechar de mí, nadie había amado a Katherine más de lo que yo la ame, nadie sufrió tanto con sus dolores grandes y pequeños como yo lo hice.

—¿Tú también estas herido, o qué? — me pregunto el otro oficial para finalizar.

—No, no, yo estoy bien, yo estoy bien. — respondí dando me la media vuelta sin importarme lo que pudieran hacer. Me gritaron que no me fuera creyendo tan machito, que más tarde nos veríamos otra vez, y volví a mi rincón penumbroso, más cerca de ella.

—Katherine —no me cansaba de repetir—, Katherine.— Dando vueltas como un loco, parecía que iba a hacer zanja.

Se escuchan los gritos desde dentro del quirófano….

—Se nos va doctor, se nos va…— grita una enfermera.


	3. Chapter 2

**Flashback 5 años antes, en un Colegio de las de los barrios bajos de la ciudad**_._

_**PDV Stefan.**_

—Silencio, silencio muchachos, — dice el Profesor Young por el altavoz — miren muchachos hoy vienen a visitarnos un grupo de estudiantes de la Facultad de Arquitectura del Whitmore College, ellos muy amablemente han venido a visitarnos porque van a realizar un proyecto arquitectónico aquí en nuestra colonia, así que quiero que los reciban con un fuerte aplauso.

—Las muchachitas de aquí, están bien buenas. — comenta Luka Martin, un compañero de facultad.

—El profesor ahora sí que se pasó. ¿Cómo nos trae a un lugar de estos a hacer el trabajo? — me dice Aarón Whitmore.

—Y ¿Qué quieres entonces, que nos lleve a un colegio de 5 estrellas o qué? — le respondo, tratando de que se dé cuenta de lo obvio, el trabajo es un Servicio Social, y se supone debe ser para gente pobre.

— Pues, no pero si algo con más estilo, guey— me dice Aarón con una sonrisa.

Cuando la conocí, no sabía qué se iba a meter así en mi vida, no la conocí… la sentí.

—Silencio, silencio por favor, aquí los universitarios necesitan que les ayudemos, ellos les van hacer unas encuestas y nos van a explicar cómo les vamos a ayudar — Dice por el alta voz a la maestra Roberts, encargada de la disciplina del Colegio.

**_PDV Katherine._**

—Ven, Katherine, ven súbete aquí— me dice Anna, mi mejor amiga.

—Sí Katherine, súbete— me dice Jessica otra compañera.

—Esos universitarios están bien papacitos, — me dice Agnes otra compañera.

—Es que todos están bien buenos — dice Anna.

—Anda habla tú— le dicen a uno de ellos. Al más guapo de todos. Un muchacho de penetrantes ojos color verde mar.

—La foto, la foto, — se escucha la voz de una muchacha.

—Bueno amigos, amigas nosotros venimos del Whitmore College, estamos en la facultad de Arquitectura. Venimos a plantearles algo que vamos a desarrollar, se trata de un complejo de viviendas para la colonia, pensamos también hacer un centro cultural y un centro deportivo. Para lo del Colegio nos interesa mucho su posición, sus preguntas, queremos conocer de ustedes, y pues nos seria de mucha ayuda su información gracias. — su voz, que voz tan sensual.

—Papacito— suspira Anna.

—Están tan ricos que se antoja sacarles el teléfono, sí, no Katherine—dice Agnes como retándome.

—Pues a mí ese que hablo me pareció lindo— digo jugueteando con una paleta. Mientras una de sus compañeras le da un beso en el cachete y le pellizca las mejillas. Pero que se ha creído la zorra. Mmm sentí ¿celos? Pero si ni lo conozco.

—Apuesto 100 dólares para la que vaya y le saque el teléfono a uno de ellos. — dice Jules.

—Yo apuesto las pulseras— dice Agnes. Y todas comienzan a sacarse las pulseras o dinero.

—No, ya se, las pulseras y 10 dólares, para la que le dé un beso en la boca— dijo yo aun jugueteando con la paleta.

—¿Quién se va a atrever a darle un beso en la boca?— dice Jules.

—¿entonces quien va? — dice Anna.

—No, yo no— dice Agnes.

—Yo tampoco, yo no me atrevo— dice Jules.

—Ya, va, ya, va, voy yo— les digo saltando hacia abajo.

—Pero el beso es en la boca—me dice Anna.

—Sí ya se, agárrenme esto pues— les digo entregándoles mi monedero.

—En la boca, eh sí, no, no vale — me dice Jules.

—Ya voy, en la boca, claro— le digo, mientras camino hacia adelante, con las manos sudorosas. Me saco la paleta de la boca y suspiro. — yo tengo una pregunta. — grito para que todos me oigan. — A él. —

—Yo— me contesta.

—Si a usted, venga. — le digo yo muy cortes. El baja un escalón. Se para frente a mí y yo le doy un kiko. Pero no fue suficiente, mis labios me piden más, mi piel me pide más. Y aprovechando que él se ha quedado como petrificado, tomo su cara con mis manos y lo beso con ansiedad. Mientras los del Colegio me aplauden y echan porras. Pero para mí, por un segundo no existimos más que él y yo. Se oye el clickeo de la cámara que toma fotos. Separo mis labios de los suyos, lo veo a los ojos, y salgo corriendo hacia donde están mis amigas. Me volteo a guiñarle un ojo, y veo a alguien preguntarle si me conoce, y el negando con la cabeza. Yo estoy lo mas de emocionada, ese beso fue maravilloso, sus labios saben cómo a miel, como un néctar delicioso. Y su aroma, un arrebatado aroma; profundo, marcadamente oriental, especiado, sensual y reconfortante, aunque casi inquietante, inesperado, a canela, vainilla, y sensual ámbar atrapado por una estocada del clavo de olor. Mis amigas me vitorean, yo volteo a verlo. Su mirada me traspasa. Sus compañeros, también le dicen cosas como felicitándolo por ser el escogido para mi beso. Mientras la estúpida de la coordinadora de disciplina, trata de ofrecer una disculpa que nadie está pidiendo.

— Disculpen, con esa niña hemos tenido algunos problemas, yo lo arreglo. Continúen. — Dice la Sra. Roberts. Y comienza a correr hacia a mí — Katherine — me grita.

— A que te supo, a que te supo— me preguntan mis amigas mientras me pagan lo de la apuesta, que ahorita ya para mi es lo de menos. ¿A que me supo? Me supo delicioso, pero eso no se los iba a decir así que las ignore.

— 1, 2, 3, 6, 10 dólares, pulseras, me salió bien ser la aventada. — les digo mientras volteo a verlo a él.

El me sigue observando, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— A ver muchachas adentro del salón, — dice la Sra. Roberts. —todas adentro del salón, vamos a ver como solucionamos esto.

Y comienza la gritoniza, —Es que como unas vagabundas, como unas cualquieras se comportaron todas ustedes. Es que son una vergüenza para esta institución.

—Pero si fue solo un beso— dice una compañera.

—Silencio, silencio— grita la Sra. Tessa Roberts.

Mientras todos aplauden. Y luego como la histérica, mojigata que es comienza a rompernos los dobladillos de las faldas que según ella llevamos excesivamente cortas. Y luego nos quiere quitar las pulseras, que según ella son de adicta.

—He, órale, ladrona— digo yo. Mientras ella agarra unas tijeras para comenzar a cortarnos las pulseras.

—He, profe, no me las corte, no se meta con mis pulseras que se me mete la maldad. — dice Anna, con ojos de pistola.

—Encima de todo bruja, solo eso me faltaba— vocifera la bruja Tessa.

—No se meta con mi amiga porque le va a pesar— le digo defendiendo a Anna.

—Usted se calla Katherine— me dice— porque ya me canse y usted, y todas las que se visten como usted, como unas prostitutas, se quitan ya todas esas basuras que tienen en las manos.

Anna quiere comenzar a llorar, pero lo le digo —Cálmate que no te importen las aseguranzas de esta perra amargada.

—¿Cómo me está diciendo?— me grita la bruja Tessa.

—Perra Amargada— le repito, marcando cada silaba.

—Repítalo, escuincla. — sisea.

—¡PERRA AMARGADA!— grito accediendo a su petición. Y ella me sorraja tremendo cachetadon.

—¡Cállese Katherine, que hartas ganas le tengo! Y sabe que ¡que tengo hartas ganas de que la expulsen, hija de criminales! — me grita, como una loca.

—¡¿Cómo me dijo?! — .

—CRIMINAL como toda su familia— me grita.

Eso sí que no, Doña Isobel, podrá ser lo que quieran menos una criminal, así que le planto sendo cachetadon yo también. Se quedó tiesa, sorprendida de mi atrevimiento. Lo que aprovecho para arrebatarle las tijeras que había agarrado para cortarnos las pulseras. La agarro de las mechas y la jalo al patio. —A ver me repite eso delante de toda el Colegio. ¡Perra maldita!— le digo mientras la jaloneo, hacia el patio central, mientras mis amigas me ayudan, empujándola.

Cuando nos ven todos comienzan a vitorear y aplaudir. Haciéndonos un circulo conmigo y la profesora al centro. La perra se deja caer yo me caigo con ella. Pero eso sí, no suelto las tijeras.

—A ver, humíllenos, humíllenos en frente de todo el colegio. — le digo mientras la amenazo con las tijeras.

_**PDV Stefan.**_

Nos estaban dando un tour por el Colegio, pero yo no podía olvidar ese beso, dulce, con sabor a paleta de fresa. Y el aroma de ella, ese aroma a jengibre y limón.

— Hey, hey, hay pelea, pelea— Grita Rebekah emocionada. Acercándose al barandal del segundo piso con su cámara lista para fotografiar.

—Esa, fue la chava que beso a Stefan— dice Aarón.

—Pero que tiene en las manos unas tijeras— digo mientras me recargo en el barandal para observarla mejor. — tómale, fotos, Rebekah, tómale fotos, —le digo a Rebekah. Mientras le arrebato la cámara.

—Mira, ahí, ahí tómala ya— Me dice Rebekah emocionada.

Yo le tomo fotos mientras le corta el pelo a tijeretazo loco a la Profesora. Mientras todos gritan bruja, bruja refiriéndose a la profesora.

—Pero si ella solita, amotino a toda el Colegio, todo el lio lo empezó ella la de las tijeras— dice Luka.

—Yo les decía que tarde o temprano con su carácter y cómo se comporta la maestra Tessa, los alumnos se le iban a rebelar. Yo les dije — dice el profesor Young.

Llega el director del Colegio, dice que debemos continuar con nuestro recorrido, que deben llamar a la policía, mi profesor observa que la muchachita que me beso levanto ella solita a todo el colegio. Yo estaba embelesado por su belleza, cautivado por su rebeldía.

Ese día lo tengo clavado en el alma, la imagen de esa niña salvaje que armada de unas tijeras, levanto a toda un Colegio, se apodero de mí.

Vi cuando llego la policía, y se llevó a esa perfecta niña, de piel olivácea, junto con sus amigas y la profesora a la comisaria. Esa niña me había cautivado.

******En la comisaria.**

_**PDV Katherine.**_

Llegamos a la comisaria, nos dicen que por ser menores de edad no nos pueden detener pero tiene que ir un adulto por nosotros, y a ver si se puede llegar a un acuerdo con la profesora.

—Sí, mami que tú tienes que venir. No mami, seguro si nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo. Solamente… Me colgó…— dice Anna hablando por teléfono.

—Menor de edad Katherine, nombre de sus padres, algún mayor de edad, o alguien que responda por usted. — dice el Sheriff.

—Responder por ella. Que responda por todos los daños que me hizo. — dice la maldita bruja.

—No te dejes intimidar, no te dejes, manita— Dice Anna.

—Pero es que ella no le ha contado lo que nos hizo cuéntele cuente le que nos robó. Cuéntele…— .

Se arma el borlote, la bruja nos gritonea, y nosotros no nos dejamos.

—Bueno, bueno se calman, cálmense por favor, ¡se calman! — Grita exasperado el Sheriff —La dirección de su papá, Katherine.

—mmm, déjeme ver si me acuerdo. Ah, ya se. Creo que era Zona B. Fila 4. — pero el Sheriff me interrumpe.

—Señorita, ¿de qué cree que se trata esto? Cree que es una broma— espeta el Sheriff muy enojado.

—Usted pido la dirección de mi papá, y mi papá está muerto, bueno… eso es lo que dice Doña Isobel— digo con una sonrisa.

—Dale la dirección del papacito de tu hermano. — Dicen mis amigas a coro.

—Hay sí que venga tu hermano— Dice Anna.

—Su hermano, ese es peor que ella— dice la bruja.

—Con mi hermano no se meta— digo yo. Amenazando a la maldita con el dedo.

—Bueno ya cálmense— dice el Sheriff se voltea hacia la puerta parece que están liberando un prisionero —Hagan el trámite para dejarlo libre, y ya sabe Marcel, pórtese bien, no quiero tenerlo por aquí tan seguido, — dice el Sheriff al que van a liberar.

—Uy que mala pata, precisamente me sacan cuando esto se estaba poniendo bueno. ¿Por qué trajeron a las mamacitas? — dice el tipejo que acaban de liberar en un tono que no me gustó nada.

El Sheriff se voltea a mirarme y me dice —Y que tampoco tiene mamá—.

—¿Qué? — escupo algo molesta.

—¿Qué si tiene mamá? — me pregunta el Sheriff.

—No, pues de tener mamá si tengo, pero esa yo no se ha de andar por ahí trabajando, o con su novio— dijo casi riéndome.

—Mire señorita, esto es serio, si alguien de su casa, no viene a responder por usted vamos a tener que enviarla al tutelar— me dice el Sheriff.

—Porque no mejor la mandan de una vez— dice la bruja.

—Jeremy— digo yo. Ya, dándome cuenta de que esto es grave. La pinche bruja hizo mucho borlote.

—¿y ese quién es? —.

—Es mi hermano, él siempre responde por mí— digo ya hablando en serio. —Ahorita mismo le llamo. —.

—No señorita, pásele el número a la oficial, para que ella le marque. — me indica el Sheriff.

— O.K. 804- 765-4565 — dicto el número para que la oficial marque.

—Señor, Jeremy, le llamo de la comisaria. Es que su hermana Katherine está aquí. — Dice la oficial. Y después de un rato continua. — Pues sí Señor Jeremy, lo que pasa es que hubo un problema en el Colegio de su hermana y las trajeron a la comisaria. Necesitamos que un familiar de ella se presente para que se la lleve.

—¡sí, porque si no me van a meter a la cárcel! —grito yo para que el me oiga.

—Ninguna cárcel, es una institución para menores. — Dice la oficial.

—¡Es que me quieren joder, ven por mí, no me dejes morir!— le grito a Jeremy para que me oiga.

Quien sabe que tanto le alega Jeremy a la oficial por el teléfono pero ella solo se limita a decir, —solamente necesitamos que se presente por ella—.

—pásemelo, por favor— ruego yo. Y la oficial cuelga.

**Mientras tanto en el Colegio. **

_**PDV Stefan.**_

Bekah revisa su cámara —una, y otra, y otra y otra, no friegues, esta vez el que se la fumo no fue Luka sino tu Stef, mira me llenaste la tarjeta de la cámara—

Yo solo le sonrió. Y es que su belleza, su salvajismo, me habían cautivado.

— de la terrorista de las tijeras, ¿sí o qué? — dice Lexi.

—Ya, basta, Lexi, Bekah— digo tratando de calmar a mis amigas.

—Ve, Stefan eres un regalado, nada más te dio un besito y ya quedaste flechado, no te puedo creer. — Dice Aarón.

—Déjalo en paz Aarón, lo que pasa es que estas celoso porque no te beso a ti. Es que este guey, sí que es suertudo. Qué tal si esa mamacita me hubiera besado a mí. Esa cara, esas piernas mmm, esas… — dice Luka hasta que se ve interrumpido por el profesor Maxfield.

—Martin, si nosotros no venimos aquí a ver a las muchachitas, venimos a entender la relación del ambiente con los muchachos, venimos a entender el color, el ambiente, la atmosfera, la relación de persona y entorno. —Dice el profesor tratando de cambiar los humos. Mientras yo sigo ensimismado en las fotos de la cámara de Bekah.

—Pero no se pudo, no se va poder profe, mientras usted insista en seguirnos trayendo a estos lugares a que hagamos el trabajo, ¿cierto?— dice Aarón volteando a ver a los demás.

—Whitmore, muchachos, esto es parte de la ciudad, y el trabajo de ustedes no es solamente entender el espacio, sino entender la mentalidad de las personas que lo habitan.

—Qué pena profe, pero lo que yo vi allá fueron unos vándalos, deberíamos buscar un sitio mejor para este proyecto. Esto es un peligro.— dice Hayley, frunciendo la nariz despectivamente.

—Hayleycita, se bella y cállate si — dice el profesor ya comenzando a fastidiarse por los cometarios de los compañeros.

—Hayleycita, tú y tus comentarios no, ¿Hayley porque para ti, todos los que no tienen dinero son malandros? Ojala y no se te voltee la tortilla, como a esa profesora, porque esa niña le canto la tabla como es. ¿O no? A mí me pareció súper ¿Qué no?— digo yo.

—Hay esa niña, todo lo que logra un besito, mi Stef. — dice Lexi. Agarrándome la cara con sus manos.

—Vámonos— dice Bekah.

—Loquito con el beso— dice Lexi.

—¡Ya, te vas a estar en paz!— le dijo entre enojado y aguantando la risa.

—Ahí si loquito con el beso— dice Bekah en tono burlón. — je, je—.

—Ahí está la otra, bueno ahora si me agarraron a dos flancos. — digo alzando las manos resignado. Subiéndonos los tres a mi coche.

**Y en la comisaria.**

**PDV Katherine.**

Jeremy vino por mí con Matt.

—¡Una demanda es lo que yo quiero poner para esta muchachita pague por todo lo que me hizo!– dice la maldita bruja.

—Entiéndame, yo lo que no quiero es que mi hermanita ande en la calle como cualquier callejera, una niña de esas que hacen en la calle sin estudios— le dice Jeremy a la bruja.

—Mire yo sé que ustedes dos pueden llegar a un arreglo. —Dice el Sheriff tratando de conciliar el asunto—Usted profesora diga a cuánto ascienden sus daños y arregle con el muchacho, mire que él tiene buena voluntad.

—Sí, profe colabore conmigo—le dice Jeremy a la profesora. Atrás mis amigas se entretienen platicando con Matty, ojos azules.

Mientras yo me cada que me voltea a ver Jeremy, pongo ojos de yo no fui, y a la bruja que tengo por profesora la volteo a ver con ojos de pistola.

—A ver, y como valoran ustedes lo que me hicieron delante de todo el colegio, a ver esta salvaje, mire me tijereteo todo él cabello milagro no me matan. — dice la maldita vieja entre sollozos, vaya que es buena actriz. Yo casi no me aguanto la risa, pero me contengo porque Jeremy me mira, algo enojado.

—Hey Katherine, pídele las pulseras, hermana reclámalas de una vez — dice Anna desde atrás para que Jeremy se dé cuenta que no todo es culpa mía, la maldita profesora también hizo mal.

—Ves, no yo no tuve toda la culpa, y no te me vayas a torcer, listo—le digo para que no le de toda la razón a la bruja.

—Vieja, loca, ya cálmate que tú nos agrediste, primero…— dice Jules.

—Deja de llorar, mira lo que nos hiciste…— dice Agnes.

—Mira, Jer, mira como me dejo la mano…— le dice Anna a Jeremy, enseñándole la mano.

Matt y yo salimos de la sala de la comisaria a que yo me tranquilice, porque estoy hecha una furia. Abajo alcanzo a escuchar como están liberando al tal Marcel. Mientras Matt trata de que yo me calme.

—Ya pues, váyase ya, y no lo quiero volver a ver por acá — dice un policía.

—Huy, yo a esa virgencita, me la cojo, porque me la cojo, lo juro— y besa su cruz.

—Que se vaya, ya— dice el policía.

—Ya tranquilo, tranquilo ya me voy, ni quien se quiera quedar. — Dice Marcel sarcásticamente. Y se va.

Matt sigue diciendo, bobadas sobre el futuro, que me quiere, que quiere que volvamos a ser novios, que cuando seamos más grandes nos casemos y que los niños, y mucho bla, bla, bla.

Entro de nuevo a la oficina del Sheriff. Y encuentro a Jeremy, dándole dinero a la maldita profesora. El Sheriff, me da unos papeles para que los firme, mismos que Jeremy ya firmo.

—Aquí esta lo que acordamos, profesora. Pa los daños que le hizo mi hermanita — dice Jeremy. La bruja se le queda viendo pensando si recibir el dinero.

—Recíbalos, recíbalos para que se vaya a la peluquería a que le arreglen esas mechas. — le digo yo con toda la ironía de la que soy capaz.

Matt, me coge del brazo, me da un beso en la mejilla y me susurra — te ves, muy bonita, cuando te enojas.

—Bueno señorita, más respeto para la profesora. — dice el Sheriff.

—Yo acepto el dinero, pero eso sí que quede claro que esa muchachita al colegio no vuelve. — dice la bruja exasperada. — porque yo voy a estar ahí para evitarlo.

—Pero pues, recíbame el dinero, para que solucionemos esto. — dice Jeremy tratando de tranquilizar a la vieja loca. — Muchas gracias. — termina mi hermano dándole la mano a la bruja.

—Como Katherine no tiene ni papá, ni mamá a usted le va a tocar controlar a su hermanita. — le dice el Sheriff muy serio a Jeremy. Mientras Matt esta de lo más meloso, y empalagoso conmigo. Sigue hablando que del futuro, que me quiere, que no se que. Yo nada más le doy el avión.

—No, no ahí sí usted se equivoca, porque ella si tiene mamá, pero Doña Isobel seguro anda atareada consiguiéndose la papa, ustedes saben hay que comer. — le dice Jeremy al Sheriff.

— Ella fue la que le dio todo ese dinero. Por qué creo que usted es muy joven para andar cargando tanto efectivo. — le contesta el Sheriff a Jeremy.

— Pues mire que yo soy comerciante y estaba por cerrar un negocio, pero ya se me echo a perder. — dice Jeremy al Sheriff.

Y en eso como un vendaval, entra Pearl, la mamá de Anna, gritándole —¡Pero bueno ahora sí, nada mas eso me faltaba! ¡Anna, que me sacaras del trabajo para venir a sacarte de la cárcel! ¡Ese es el ejemplo que yo te he dado! ¡Se puede saber que hiciste ahora!.

—Mamá, pero si yo no hice nada— dice Anna tratando de tranquilizar a su mamá.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo pues?— le pregunta Doña Pearl al Sheriff.

Y la bruja pelos parados se voltea diciéndole, — ¡Qué, que hicieron! ¡Pues me faltaron a respeto, delante de todo el colegio! ¡A mí, a la prefecta de disciplina! — .

— Doña Pearl, tranquilícese, que ya todo está solucionado, vea que ya firmamos un papelito. — le dijo a Doña Pearl para que no regañe tanto a Anna. Y Jeremy le enseña el papel con su firma y la mía.

Doña Pearl, se queda atónita viendo a la maldita bruja, y dice — Pero profesora, ¿qué le paso a usted?, ¿qué fue lo que le hicieron?.

La señora Tessa dice sarcásticamente — usted tiene que tener más cuidado con quien anda su hija, oyó. —

En eso el Sheriff dice que ya nos podemos ir.

—¡Yupi! ¡Yupi! Ya nos podemos ir— grito yo emocionada. Y me salgo de la comisaria agarrando a Matt, y dando brincos.

—Entonces ya está todo arreglado, todo está solucionadas, muchísimas gracias— dice Jeremy dándole la mano al Sheriff, a la bruja. — Muchísimas gracias que Dios le pague—.

Y mientras salimos — ¡Katherine, yo voy a arreglar que vuelvas a la escuela y te tienes que portar bien!— me regaña delante de los policías. —¡Anna, también contigo tengo que hablar, pero primero arreglo con Kath! — le grita a Anna antes de salir destapado de la comisaria.

—No me vuelvas a regañarme delante de la gente. Eh. No me gusta que hagas eso. —le digo a mi hermano, mientras caminamos rumbo a la casa.

—El hizo o que tenía que hacer, porque delante de la autoridad hay que portarse así , hay que causar buena impresión. Pa que lo respeten a uno, ¿sí o no, Jeremy? — dice Matt dando le la razón a Jeremy, después de todo lo que me había chuleado en la comisaria yo pensé que se iba a poner de mi lado.

—Eres un pinche traidor, Matty — le dijo yo a Matt. Y me adelanto para hablar con Jeremy no sin antes voltearme y enseñarle la lengua a Matt.

—Ah, pero es que te pasaste, Jeremy, como le fuiste a dar la mano a la bruja esa. No entiendes que esa bruja es una arpía, es que mira como me dejo, mira…— le digo yo a Jeremy señalando mi falda y porque sigo indignada.

—Pues, yo sé pero una arpía pero tú lo que tienes que hacer es estar estudiando, no buscando problemas por ahí— me sigue regañando Jer.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, y empezar a portarte bien Kath— me dice Matt. Volteo a verlo con mirada asesina.

—Jer, llévame a vivir contigo, ¿sí? — le pido a Jer.

—No seas tonta Katherine, ¿tú quieres ser asi bruta como yo?. — Me pregunta Jer.

—Tú lo que tienes que hacer, es ponerte a estudiar, para que te conviertas en toda una Reina, mamacita— Me dice Matt, y trata de agarrarme la barbilla.

Y como que no quiere la cosa me encaminan a casa de mi mamá.

—Hola, mamá. — le dice Jer a mi mamá.

—Hola, ma— saludo yo.

—Hola, muchachos que pena con ustedes, tengo que salir— Nos dice Doña Isobel, mirándonos a los tres.

—Hola, Doña Isobel— dice Matt.

—Miren muchachos es que me salieron tres clientes en el mismo domicilio. — nos dice doña Isobel. — muchachos que pena me da, — dice dirigiéndose Jeremy y Matt— pero tengo que irme, y Kath te encargo a los chiquitos. Les das de comer, ya están bañados Nadia se encargó de eso, y los acuestas por favor, — y de nuevo voltea a ver a los muchachos— y muchachos coman si quieren, comida pa todos hay. — .

Y entonces voltea a ver mi uniforme— pero que te paso, esa no es presentación personal para ti, tú eres una princesa, que es ese uniforme destrozado, anden métanse y tu Kath cógele el dobladillo a esa falda. Para que te veas linda, linda, tú eres divina nenita. Nos vemos, me dejan todo limpio, listo. — nos dijo mientras se subía a su motoneta y se iba a trabajar como estilista en las casas de los ricos de la ciudad.

Uno podrá decir lo que quiera de Doña Isobel, que nunca estaba en casa, que cambiaba de novio como de calzones, que sus novios no la respetaban, pero nadie podía decir que no procurara tener la comida y la casa limpia.

—Katherine dime una cosa, el novio de mi mamá te ha hecho algo— me pregunto Jeremy. Y me preguntaba por qué en el pasado cuando yo era pequeñita hace 5 años, uno de los tantos novios que tuvo mi mamá, después que falleció mi papá, me violo. Cuanto más temprano conozca uno el sexo, más posibilidades tiene, de que le vaya mal en la vida. Yo nací perdiendo, porque me violaron antes de tiempo, a los 10 años, cuando los niños ni siquiera se imaginan para qué sirve lo que les cuelga. Yo no sabía que podían herirme por ahí, por el sitio que en el colegio me pedían que cuidara y me enjabonara todos los días, pero fue precisamente por ahí, por donde más duele, que uno de los tantos que vivieron con mi madre, una noche me tapó la boca, se me trepó encima, me abrió las piernitas y me incrustó el primer dolor que sentí en mi vida. Y esa noche no fue la única, al tipo le quedó gustando su infamia. E incluso después de que Doña Isobel cambiara de hombre, me siguió buscando, en la casa, en el colegio, en el paradero del bus, hasta que no aguante más y le conté todo a Jer, y él se encargó del tipo calladito la boca.

Jeremy me quiere porque dice que soy su única hermana de verdad, «hijos del mismo papá y de la misma mamá», ya eso dice Doña Isobel. Lo que es extraño es que nos llevamos muchos años, y no se conoce hombre que le durara tanto tiempo a mi ma. Pero a pesar de las sospechas a la única que admite y llama hermana es a mí, los demás son simplemente «los niños de doña Isobel».

—Tony, no que va ese no es capaz de meterse conmigo— le conteste yo.

—Menos mal, porque ese tipo te hace algo y sabes que… lo mato. — me dice Jeremy.

—Entonces— le digo yo mirando lo suplicante.

—Entonces, nada. Te vas a poner a estudiar— me dice Jer.

—¿Me vas a llevar a vivir contigo? — le volví a suplicar a Jer.

—Que, no Kath, no, tú te quedas con Doña Isobel. Ya te dije. — Me contesta rotundo, — y toma porque vas a necesitar lana. — me dice mientras me da unos billetes.

—Pero, yo no quiero lana, yo lo que quiero es irme a vivir contigo, — le digo haciendo un puchero.

Él me da un beso— y te pones a estudiar — me dice a modo de despedida.

—Que no te das cuenta que yo no quiero vivir en esta casa— le digo ya desesperada.

— Y tú no entiendes que tú lo que tienes que estar haciendo es estudiar. — me dice comenzando a enojarse. — y metete come y dale de comer a los niños. — y se va y me deja ahí.

—¡Pero, yo me quiero ir a vivir contigo! Está bien, todo bien, ¡Mal hermano! — le grito y Matt, solo se encoje de hombros, se acerca y me da un beso. — ¡Pa eso me hubieras dejado en la cárcel! — le grito a Jer mientras se aleja.

**A las afueras del Whitmore College**

_** PDV Stefan.**_

—En que barrio te fuiste a meter , hermano— me dice Damon, con media sonrisa. —Es que, que le roben a uno los faros del carro, por estarle tomando fotos a una chavita, disque con unas tijeras. — me dice mientras sigue riéndose.

Yo no hago, más que sonreír, más que de felicidad, de nervios, es que nada más de acordarme del beso, las piernas se me hacían gelatina.

—y pues, siquiera estaba buena, digo para que haya valido la pena. — me dice Damon, aun con esa sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—Era preciosa, no te exagero, fuera de serie, para que me entiendas, divina, si una chavita, pero con una fuerza, una rebeldía y esos labios, mmm, — le contesto a Damon con un suspiro ahogado al final.

—No te vas a meter en problemas, ¿verdad Stefan? — y se me queda viendo según el muy serio, para terminar diciendo— sin mí— y los dos nos reímos a carcajada limpia, mientras chocamos las manos divertidos.

—Stefan, es que esas chavitas de barrio tienen un vuelo... esas chavitas que le dan a uno tres vueltas— me dice todavía riendo.

—No, es que yo creo que tú la vez y te enloqueces, estoy seguro— le dije.

—Una chela, ¿pues? —me dice Damon. Y le ofrece también una al mecánico que me estaba poniendo los faros del carro.

—Ya estuvo joven. — dice el mecánico.

—Está bien, los voy a probar.— le digo mientras me acerco al carro a encender los faros. Compruebo que funcionen y le pago al mecánico, toda mi mesada.

**Tiempo presente en el hospital **

**_PDV Stefan_**

Y asi fue Damon se enloqueció por Katherine tan pronto la vio, por eso no entendí su respuesta cuando le dije que ella se nos estaba muriendo.

Sus palabas me retumbaban en los oídos. —_Otra vez Katherine se muere, otra vez Katherine se muere, no, pinche guey, no, si eso es lo que ella quiere entonces que se muera, hermano, pero a mí, no me chingues.—_

Katherine siempre fue un misterio, nunca sabíamos que esperar de ella.

— Usted es el acompañante de la muchacha que tenemos en cirugía— me aborda un doctor de repente.

—Sí, sí de Katherine, ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Ya se encuentra fuera de peligro? — pegunte desesperado.

—Le tengo noticias— dice el doctor con una frialdad, que yo simplemente espero lo peor. Sin embargo lo que dijo a continuación me dejo frio pero no fue la mala notica que yo más temía. — ella tiene seis semanas de embarazo. ¿Quién es el papá, usted? — pregunta él.


	4. Chapter 3

**Flashback 5 años antes**

_**PDV Katherine**_

Me quede sola en mi casa con mis dos hermanitos más pequeños. Después de darme un regaderazo. Tan ensimismada estaba recordando el beso, sus deliciosos labios, y su lengua que a pesar de que él estaba petrificado, se fundió con la mía jugueteando deliciosamente entre mis dientes. Y su aroma, ese aroma tan masculino, profundo, marcadamente oriental, especiado, sensual y reconfortante. Su olor era casi inquietante, inesperado, canela, vainilla, ámbar y clavo de olor. Cuando mis hermanitos llegaron a pedirme de comer, me sacaron de mi ensoñamiento.

—Katherine, tenemos hambre, danos de comer. — me dicen los dos a coro.

—Sí, perenme, na más me termino de peinar, y les sirvo. — Les digo yo.

Pero mi hermano Gregor, (de 6 años) el más pequeño, un niño especial comienza a gritarme. — no, no, Kath, yo ya tengo hambre. —

Yo lo veo y le veo toda su carita sucia, tomó una toallita de esas húmedas que se usan para limpiar bebés, y comienzo a limpiarlo reprendiendo a mi hermana Nadia (de 10 años) — Nadia ¿porque no lo bañaste?

—porque no se dejó —me dice muy fresca ella alzando los hombros. — hay Gregor ya. — grita ella desesperada porque no le tiene paciencia.

Lo termino de limpiar, y mientras le limpio los mocos, le digo—ya te voy a dar de comer, bueno, pero cálmate—

—no, que tengo mucha hambre, — me grita él.

—a ver eso es, venga, listo; ya te sirvo un plato de frijoles con arroz. — le digo mientras lo abrazo para que se tranquilice.

**De nuevo a las afueras del Whitmore College. **

**_PDV Stefan_**

Mi carro está listo, y ahí vienen mis amigos, compañeros de Facultad.

—Claro, claro yo sabía que tenía que ser Damon el que le salvara la vida a Stefan. — dice Lexi, saludando a Damon de beso.

—una chela, hace calor, ¿no?— les ofrece Damon a todos, Lexi, Bekah, Aarón, y Luka.

—Hey Stefan, pero menos mal conseguiste esos faros porque son piezas de museo, — me dice Aarón, y es que dice que mi carro, un Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe 1963 es muy viejo. Yo digo que es un clásico. — que, bueno amigo y ¿qué te salieron muy caras?

Bekah se voltea a decirle a Damon — yo, sí quiero una chela, mi amor, tu como siempre tan papacito, carajo. — dice lanzándole un beso.

—Cálmate, no seas tan violenta, descarada— le dice Luka en broma, tomándola del brazo. Y luego se voltea a Damon y le dice — hey si te contaron cómo nos fue en el colegio ese al que nos llevaron. Es que estudiar arquitectura es muy padre—

—súper cool, y que presenciaron tijeretazo y kiko y todo— dice Damon sonriendo.

—Tijeretazo y Kiko, — dice Lexi.

—Sabes quién quedo loquito, loquito, aquí mi amigo— dice Bekah en tono burlón señalándome.

—Oye Damon, esta noche nos vamos de parranda — dice Lexi, mientras hace como que baila. — y no dejes de llevar a Stefan.

—Cuando quieras, mi amor, cuando quieras— dice Damon.

—Damon, Damon, oye me haces un favor préstame 100 dólares, ¿no? — le digo yo a mi primo.

—si hombre, mira ya los tenia listos — me contesta él, mientras me pasa dos billetes de 50.

—Si no te apures, yo tengo más lana en la casa, esta noche te recojo junto con Care, ¿listo? — me dice él.

Yo le pregunto sorprendido, — ¿Con Care? — no sabía que todavía seguía saliendo con mi hermana. — ya párale, no, deja una viva, ¿no? — le digo yo medio en broma, medio en serio, porque aunque es mi primo, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, es un mujeriego y Care es mi hermanita.

— Hay que sacar a la niña, hay que sacarla— me contesta el de lo más fresco.

**Ya por la noche en los barrios donde vive Katherine.**

_**PDV Katherine**_

—A ver, pues Gregor, quédate quietecito porque si no te voy a tusar— le digo a mi hermanito. — y si te quedas quieto, te dejo bien guapo y nos vamos de pachanga, — le digo.

—Hay y ¿por qué a mí no me peluqueas?— me dice Nadia. Algo alterada.

—Mi mamá ya te corto el pelo Nadia, no me canses— le digo para que se tranquilice. — siéntate, y no rezongues. — le digo a Nadia. Y me volteo a ver a Gregor— Mira, que te parece si jugamos a que éramos novios— le dijo a mi hermanito.

—Novio de ti— me dice él emocionado. — sí, sí Kath.

—A ver pues vamos a bailar. Pues — le digo a mis hermanitos, y Nadia se para a bailar conmigo. Gregor un poco más renuente, rezonga por un rato. Y entonces Nadia empieza a empujarme. — Estate quieta, que me vas a hacer enojar, —le digo yo.

Mientras bailo con Gregor, Nadia comienza a fastidiar. — ¡Esta Nadia sí que es fastidiosa!

—Isobel, Isobel, que ya llego su macho— se oye la voz de Tony el novio de mi mamá gritando desde afuera

—Ya llego, Tony y viene borracho. Pónganse abusados. Este tipo ya va a fregar. — les digo a mis hermanitos

—Isobelita, ¡Ya llego su macho, mamacita, rica! — dice Tony bien borracho, entrando por la puerta.

Cuando entra se me queda viendo de un modo muy libidinoso, como es verano y solo tengo mi pijama que consiste en una camisola de tirantes y unos boxers cortitos que eran de Matt.

— ¿Y tu mamá onde ta? — Dice Tony arrastrando la lengua.

—Ella no ha llegado. — Le contesto yo.

—¿mmm, entonces tas solita? ¿Si?— me dice mordiéndose el labio. Y tomándose un trago de la botella.

**Y mientras en casa de Stefan y Caroline**

_**PDV Caroline**_

—Listo Señora Liz, tome su wiskisito— dice suspirando Isobel, la estilista.

—Mami, sí quedaste preciosa, vas a matar a mi papá— le dijo a mi mamá con una sonrisa.

—Claro Señora Liz, si quedo bellísima— le apunta Isobel.

—Hay ustedes tan lindas. — Dice mi mamá.—qué pena contigo Isobel tenerte aquí hasta tan tarde, sobre todo por tus niños, ¿Cuántos dices que tienes? ¿Dos, tres… cuantos es que son? —

—son cuatro, pero tranquila que el grande ya no vive en la casa y la grandecita me cuida los chiquitos. — dice Isobel— y a usted que le voy a hacer. —

—hay no sé, pero dejame lista para matar. — le digo yo.

—¿cómo las uñas y el pelo?—me pregunta Isobel.

—algo rapidito, pues voy a salir esta noche— le contesto.

—está bien meta las manitas aquí en el agüita— me dice ella, tomando una de mis manos para meterla en un tupper con agua tibia.

—Care, ¿y con quien vas a salir? ¿Con Damon?— me pregunta mi mamá.

—Hay si mamá, Damon me mandó un mensaje, diciendo que todos vamos a salir esta noche. — le contesto con una sonrisa.

—Hay que alegría mi vida, que bueno que vas a salir con Damon, tú sabes que todo lo que sea con Damon, tiene mi bendición. Porque Damon es un sol de primavera. — dice mi mamá emocionada.

— Ustedes como siempre acaparándome a Isobel— dice Stefan, mi hermano mayor que viene llegando de la calle. Y dándole un beso a mi mamá — Hola mami.

—Hola ¿Cómo le va Stefan? — le dice Isobel.

—Muy bien Isobel, gracias, ¿y usted?— le contesta Stefan.

—Bien, gracias, entonces nada más termino con la Señorita Caroline y lo atiendo a usted que ya anda medio greñudito. —le dice Isobel a Stefan.

—No se preocupe que yo espero, nada más estaba molestando y espero mi turno. Tranquila — dice Stefan.

—Tan bello— comenta mi mamá, ya un poco borracha.

—Niña y ¿usted esta bien? — Me pregunta Isobel.

—Sí, Isobel ¿porque? — me extraña su pregunta, es que acaso se habrá dado cuenta de mis sospechas, dicen que las personas de barrio, siempre se dan cuenta… mi mamá se da cuenta y me voltea a ver intrigada.

**Y en casa de Katherine**

**_PDV Katherine_**

El borracho de Tony se va a la cocina a servirse una copa, algo de comer. Mis hermanitos y yo bailamos, y jugamos antes ir a dormirnos.

— Pero que rico baila la Kathita— arrastra Tony, es que esta hasta la chanclas.

Gregor me abraza fuerte. Y Nadia se pone de tras de mí. El borracho trata de quitarme a Gregor y él comienza a gritar.

—¡Déjalo! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Suéltalo! — le grito yo.

—Pos eso digo yo, suéltalo, si no quieres que le haga nada,— me lo quita y lo pone en el sillón, Gregor no deja de gritar— ven y bailamos tú y yo— trata de agarrarme, yo me le suelto, cargo a Gregor del sillón y a Nadia la tomo de la mano, y nos vamos al cuarto.

Nos encerramos en el cuarto, dejando a Tony en la sala. Gregor no para de gritar es que está asustado. Nadia simplemente me ve con los ojos muy abiertos, y no dice nada se mete en la cama, acuesto a Gregor junto a ella. Nadia me hace seña de que me siente, una vez que me siento recarga mi cabeza en mi regazo.

—Acuesta a los escuincles y vienes— me grita Tony desde afuera.

Les leo un cuento a mis hermanitos mientras les acaricio sus cabecitas. Nadia ya está bien dormida, Gregor como siempre no se duerme hasta que yo acabe el cuento.

—Kathita, vente pues que Isobel se está demorando, mamita.— me grita Tony desde afuera. —Katherine. — vuelve a gritar. Yo lo ignoro y continúo con el cuento.

—Katherine, tons que vienes tú o voy yo— me grita. Como sigo ignorándolo y leyendo el cuento después de un rato, grita — Bueno mamacita tons voy yo— yo trato de mantenerme calmada, pero la verdad es que si me da miedo, porque ya está muy borracho.

Sigo con el cuento. —Greg ¿Te Dormiste? —

—no, termina pues— me contesta él.

**En casa de Stefan y Caroline**

**_PDV Stefan_**

Mi mamá le pide dinero a mi papá para pagarle a Isobel, mi papá se lo da. Y ya que tiene la cartera afuera aprovecho y le pido más dinero.

— Papá necesito más dinero ¿me puedes dar? —

—más dinero Stefan, pero como apenas es día 5 y ya acabaste con la mesada, ¿Qué paso? La invertiste en una pirámide o ¿Qué?—

—hay deja en paz a Stefan, y dale más dinero Bill, no te das cuenta que el niño tuvo que cambiar los faros de carro, cierto mi amor, — se voltea a mirarme —y se quedó sin un dólar— me defiende mi mamá.

—Sí papá yo que iba a saber que los repuestos de ese carro iban a ser tan caros—

—Hay Dios, ¿dónde te metiste que las tuviste que poner nuevas?—

—Bueno tranquilo, y tu papá si tiene razón en eso, es que tú eres el único terco al que se le ocurre irse a meter a esos barrios tan feos con ese carro tan divino y tan espectacular. — dice mi mamá sin pensar que Isobel sigue aquí.

—bueno, ya siéntate, ya no voy a pagar por las imprudencias de Stefan. —

—bueno papá el daño ya está reparado, pero me quede sin un peso ayúdame, ¿sí? — trato de poner los ojos más suplicantes que me salen. Y el timbre comienza a sonar.

—Bueno, perdón, ya me voy, muchas gracias por todo— dice Isobel que ya se va.

—Sí, Isobel hasta luego, Ayanna que pasa con el timbre, bueno que le pasa a esa mujer, ¡Ayanna la puerta! Es que ¿qué le pasa? necesita ir al otorrino— dice mi papá algo molesto.

—ya pues dale dinero a Stefan, no seas terco, ¿Qué no ves que no puede salir sin dinero? —

—Que paso, Stefan— me saluda Damon que viene entrando. —Liz— saluda a mi mamá.

—Damon, el abogado. — dice mi papá.

— Buenas Bill—

— y ¿pues que ya estamos litigando? — pregunta mi papá.

— pues, bueno apenas voy en tercer semestre pero si estas en problemitas o con la cárcel cerca, ahí estoy yo. — bromea Damon.

— El que está en problemitas es allá mi don — dice mi papá refiriéndose a mí.

— a bueno lo vengo a sacar entonces, y ¿Caroline? —

—Stefan, sube por tu hermana, y en el cuarto esta mi cartera de ahí agarras dinero.— me dice mi mamá, dando me un beso.

**_PDV Caroline_**

Estoy en mi cuarto, observando la caja de la prueba de embarazo cuando oigo que llegó Damon, finalmente me decido a realizarla, suspiro esperando el resultado. La observo son dos rayitas, leo en la caja —dos rayitas, positivo— me siento fulminada de la impresión. Dios y ahora que voy a hacer, solo tengo 16 años aun no termino el colegio. Suspiro, vuelvo a ver la prueba, dudando si es que la vi bien, en efecto son dos rayitas. Bueno tengo que decirle a Damon, no creo que él no me apoye, entre los dos veremos qué hacer.

— Care, llego Damon. — me grita Stefan que viene subiendo las escaleras. — Care, que Damon está en la sala. — dice entrando a mi cuarto, yo salgo atropelladamente del baño, no vaya a ser que se le ocurra entrar a buscarme.

—¿ya, llego Damon? — le pregunto, aun tratando de recuperarme, del shock de las dos rayitas.

—Sí, ¿y esa cara? —

—Nada solo me sentí un poco mareada,— miento. — le puedes decir a Damon que me espere dos minutos que me voy a poner los zapatos.

—Listo, —

—Pero no me vayas a dejar. —

—No, como crees que te voy a dejar, nada más apúrate.—

—Bueno— me regreso a sentarme a mi cama para ponerme los zapatos, ya lista salgo y mi mamá está en la puerta platicando con Damon.

—No regresen muy tarde, —

—Okay. Liz ¿a qué horas quieres que te traiga a tus hijos? —

—Ah, pues, a la hora que el caballero considere que tiene que traer a la casa a la Señorita Caroline. —

—Lo que pasa, es que si llegamos tarde ya no va a ser culpa mía, sino de tu hijo que no sale — y se asoma para adentro y ve que yo ya voy, — ¿cierto?

—Bye, mami, vamos, — digo tomando de la mano a Damon, — necesito abrir la reja.

—Bye, Liz—

—Necesito hablar contigo, sin que Stefan se dé cuenta— le dijo Damon, quien se me queda viendo intrigado.

— Sin que Stefan se dé cuenta, y ¿Por qué o qué? Dime —

—Sí—

—Dime de una vez—

—Lo que pasa, es que estoy embarazada— suelto. Damon no contesta solo se queda viéndome.

—¿Quién está embarazada? — pregunta Stefan que viene corriendo.

—ja, vámonos— agarro a Damon de la mano.

—¿Qué paso? — sigue preguntando Stefan.

—Vamos, Damon mi amor—digo con voz infantil, y le doy un kiko a Damon.

Nos subimos al Camaro de Damon. Y nos vamos al grill, de pasada recogemos a Lexi. Llegamos al grill en la entrada nos esperan, mi prima Elena, Rebekah y sus hermanos Kol y Klaus, Aarón, Luka, Bonnie, Meredith, la tía Jenna y su novio Ric.

Stefan y Lexi se bajan y corren a saludar a todos.

—Damon, estoy embarazada. — le vuelvo a decir a Damon. Él se me queda mirando como si fuera broma.

Pero cuando ve que yo no me río, me dice —¿Tú me estás hablando en serio? Bueno cuéntame, pues. —

—No, yo con mi hermano aquí, no voy a hablar— le digo nerviosa.

—Pero cuál es el problema, Care— me contesta él, con media sonrisa — tú sabes que Stefan es mi amigo e igual se va enterar entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Sabes que ahí viene— y me bajo del coche, y corro a encontrar a los demás, él se baja también y trata de perseguirme.

—Oye Damon, me ayudas con Elena— escucho a Stefan decirle a Damon.

—Con Elena ¿y pa que? — le contesta Damon, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues para entretenerla, baila con ella, tú sabes que yo no bailo guey— y Damon suelta una carcajada.

—Pues aprende— dice encogiéndose de hombros. — Tú eres al único que le queda grande semejante monumento, bájate de los barrios, guey, te estás perdiendo ese monumento de mujer, hermano. — caminado hacia nosotros.

— Damon, mi amor papacito, cuanto tiempo sin verte. — dice Meredith, mientras abraza a Damon. Rebekah, hace como que baila con él. Ric y Jenna lo saludan abrazándolo también. Bonnie nada más lo mira de reojo, muy abrazada con Kol, que saluda con la mano y sigue ocupado en lo suyo.

— Hayley, no vino— dice Damon

—No, ya sabes desde que Klaus no le hizo caso, y anda sobres Elijah, casi no anda con nosotros. — dice Bekah, con la cara fruncida.

**Mientras las cosas siguen mal en casa de Katherine **

**_PDV Katherine_**

Y Tony entra en el cuarto. Nadia abre los ojos y se sienta asustada en la cama.

—Hey, que despertaste a los niños — le digo abrazando a mis hermanitos.

—Sabes que Kathitha, a ti te va a tocar atenderme hoy porque tu mamá no llega— me dice arrastrando la lengua. Hasta mi nariz llega el tufo, de su aliento alcohólico. Y se va acercando a la cama.

—Lárgate al otro cuarto, Tony que mi mamá ya va a llegar. — él se acerca. Gregor y Nadia comienzan a gritar. El cerdo trata de besarme, — que te largues que no entiendes.

El coge a Nadia. Entonces yo le grito — ¡A la niña, déjala en paz! —Y trato de proteger a Greg. —Estate tranquilo pues hombre no ves que estas borracho. ¡Mamá!

— pa que llamas a tu mamá si aquí la única mamacita eres tu— sisea Tony. Agarrando a Gregor— ¡A él no lo tocas! — y Gregor grita, Nadia está hecha bola en mi cama. Yo cojo unas tijeras y comienzo a amenazar a Tony. — ¡ni a mí, ni a los niños nos vas a tocar maricon!

— mmm, difícil, asi me gustan más— vuelve a sisear él. Su tono libidinoso no me gusta, Gregor asustado, no para de gritar, — vete, vete. —

—Salte si no quieres que te haga un rayón, ¡Lárgate! — siseo con las tijeras levantadas. Él me observa con cara de asustado, creo que se le bajaron las copas. En eso llega mi mamá.

—¿Qué paso? — Se voltea a verme — Katherine, cálmate, cálmate, ¿Qué vas a hacer con esas tijeras mamita? Cálmate, dame esas tijeras Katherine — yo estoy hecha una furia, es que no voy a dejar que a mis hermanitos les pase lo mismo que a mí. Pero veo a mi mamá, asustada, tratando de calmarme, y comienzo a relajarme.

Mi mamá me sigue diciendo —cálmate Katherine, cálmate mamita, dame las tijeras, dámelas ya, cálmate por favor. — yo más tranquila, pero aun fúrica le doy las tijeras. — ya mami, ya, ya —

—¡¿Qué paso?! — grita mi mamá aun asustada. Gregor y Nadia gritan y avientan a Tony. — ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué te pasa Gregor?

—por qué no le preguntas a este guey — le digo yo a mi ma.

—¿vienes llegando Isobelita? — mi mama se le queda viendo, el sigue hablando arrastrando la lengua — pos el escuincle que le dio un ataque y yo vine a calmarlo y mira esta, como se puso también pues. —

—Katherine, pero como vas a atacar a Tony con unas tijeras, Katherine. —

— cálmate, Greg, calma nene— le digo, mientras lo abrazo y acaricio su cabeza. Nadia se volvió a hacer bola en la cama, llorando.

— Katherine, Tony es el hombre de la casa tienes que respetarlo. — me dice mi mamá algo enojada.

— Ta bien mamá, pero dile que no se meta conmigo—

—¡ya pues ya! — arrastra Tony— no pasó nada todo está bien, tranquila Isobel.

**En la entrada del Grill**

**_PDV Damon_**

Ric se voltea a ver una Gen3 Ford Expedition negra — Mira, mmm, que, mujer esta buenísima. — yo le doy un golpe.

—Llegó la mujer que te alegrara o te echara a perder la noche— me dice Stefan al oído cuando se da cuenta que es Rose la que se está bajando de la camioneta. Y cuando veo que del otro lado se baja su Trevor su marido suelto una risa nerviosa. No nada más porque es Rose la mujer a la que amo a pesar de que está casada, sino también porque tengo que hablar con Caroline y averiguar qué es eso de su embarazo.

Y dentro del grill, Stefan hace como que baila con Elena, yo primero bailo con Lexi, luego con Meredith. Siento uno ojos que me observan, cuando busco quien es quien me observa, y la veo a ella, nuestras miradas se cruzan, mientras yo bailo con Care, que tiene los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de nuestro baile. Veo como le da un beso a su marido, y se para de la mesa; le dice algo a los guaruras de este, comienza a caminar hacia a mi lanzándome un beso. Se mete entre nosotros y nos encontramos.

—Qué maravilla encontrarte mi vida— me dice tratando de besarme.

Yo me alejo un poco, buscado a ver si nos observan, — mi amor pero, estás divina hoy—

— hay mi chavo, mi chavo lindo— me dice ella. Yo me doy cuenta que Care, se está sintiendo mal.

—hey, les presento a Mrs. Rose, bailen con ella ¿sí? — les digo a mis amigos y corro a ver que tiene Care. Es mi prima, pero también es mi amiga y la quiero, y me preocupo ella.

Rose se pone a bailar con mis amigos cuando se cuenta que me estoy yendo se voltea y me grita — ¡Damon! Damon no me vas a dejar aquí bailando sola. — yo me volteo y le lanzo un beso sigo corriendo de tras de Care.

**_PDV Rose_**

El cabrón se fue y me dejo bailando sola, por más que le grito no regresa, diantres ya se dio cuenta Trevor, mejor me voy al baño para disimular.

**_PDV Damon._**

Corro detrás de Care, que salió a la terraza.

—¿Qué paso Care? ¿Por qué saliste asi? — le pregunto, algo preocupado.

—Nada es que me sentí mal, me dieron nauseas, pero ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes— me contesta ella.

—¿Nauseas? ¿Cómo de…?—

—Sí, sí como de embarazo… — paso saliva, mi exnovia, mi prima, mi amiga me necesita.

—¿Entonces si era cierto? — le pregunto, y sin esperar respuesta sigo— ¿Cómo te dejaste embarazar?

—¡Que creíste que era un chiste! —espeta algo molesta.

—justo en exámenes finales, más inoportuno no puede ser, — y me rio un poco.

Ella me voltea a ver con ojos de pistola, y súbitamente cambia su cara a tristeza. —bueno y ¿se puede saber de quién es? — le pregunto compadeciéndome de la situación. Ella me voltea a ver con los ojos acuosos, — ¿mío? — pregunto yo. Ella no me contesta, paso saliva cuando me cae el veinte— Care, ¿es mío, tú estás esperando un hijo mío? — Sigue sin contestar, yo tomo su mano y le digo —mmm, que ternura. — la abrazo, ella se deja abrazar, yo aunque en shock trato de consolarla.

Stefan nos encuentra, ella se aleja, súbitamente, — Hermano, tienes que ayudarme con Elena, tienes que bailar salsa, guey. — escupe, jalándome del brazo.

Me suelto y le digo — Stefan, hermano tengo que hablar contigo, es que imagínate que tu herma… —Care me interrumpe.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! —dice Care mientras me jala el brazo. — ¿Qué vas a decirle, mentiroso? Santo Dios, es que es más mentiroso…

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunta Stefan intrigado. Yo no sé qué hacer Care no quiere que diga nada, yo tengo que pensar ¿qué voy…? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — ¿todo esta bien?

—Todo está bien — contesta ella exhalando.

**_PDV Rose_**

Regreso del baño, Damon no ha regresado, comienzo a bailar con sus amigos. De repente me agarran fuerte del brazo.

— What's going on? — espeta mi marido

— ¡ya deja el showcito y quítame las manos de encima! ¡Suéltame! — le grito.

—Tú te estás burlando de mi—sisea él.

—¿De quién? ¿De quién? —

—¿Dónde está ese tipo?

—¿Qué tipo? —

—Lo voy a encontrar, fuck! — dice soltándome para darse la vuelta, y salir a buscar a Damon.

Lo jalo, él se voltea me agarra la cara enojado, —God, damn it! — sisea.

—Le pones un dedo encima, Trevor y te juro que me voy con él, ¡te juro que me voy con el! — dando taconazos y golpeándolo con el dedo.

Se voltea y sigue buscando a Damon, — espera— grito corriendo de tras de él.

—Damon Salvatore— grita cuando lo encuentra— what the fuck do you want with my wife? —

—¿Qué? — dice Damon intrigado, porque ahora él no hizo nada, esta vez de verdad él no hizo nada.

—Rose, es mi esposa, you know what it mean? —

—amigo, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? — dice Damon, tratando de tranquilizar a Trevor.

—¡Déjala en paz! —

—Tranquilo amigo—

—Respétala—

—Pero cálmese amigo— dice Damon, cuando Trevor le da un gancho al hígado que lo hace doblarse del dolor. Stefan trata de intervenir, pero uno de los guardaespaldas de mi marido lo amenaza con una pistola, Caroline trata de ayudar a Damon a incorporase. Trevor está listo para soltar otro puñetazo cuando finalmente los alcanzo.

—¡Trevor! ¡Damon! — grito cuando Damon le responde el puñetazo a Trevor tumbándolo al suelo.

Trevor saca su pistola, todos gritan, yo les hago señas que se lleven a Damon, mientras yo trato de calmar a Trevor.

—¡Corre! No voltees. —

Trevor ordena a un escolta que persiga a Damon y a Stefan, que han salido corriendo.

—¡Corre Damon! ¡Corre! ¡Te dije que si lo tocabas me iba con él! ¡Y me voy a ir! ¡Me voy a ir! — digo mientras Trevor me agarra del brazo y me amenaza a mí con la pistola.

—¡nos vamos! ¡Ve por la camioneta! — ordena al escolta pero no me suelta, por mucho que me lastime, a mí el que me preocupa es Damon. Seguramente ya se escondió con Stefan.

—¡Suéltame! Cobarde—

—¡Ve por la camioneta! ¡Ve por la camioneta! —

—¡Damon! ¡Damon! ¡Suéltame! —

—¡Quieta Bitch! —

—¡Damon! —

Trevor me agarra de la cara — Am I married to a fucking bitch? — Me susurra— Do you want me to treat you like a whore? — dice mientras a la fuerza me sube a la camioneta.

**_PDV Damon_**

El marido de Rose me encontró y me pegó un puñetazo justo ahora que estoy con Care, y Stefan. Yo estoy pensando que tenemos que hacer con lo del embarazo de Care. Stefan trato de intervenir lo amenazaron con una pistola, Care esta asustadísima. En cuanto me incorporo le regreso el trancazo a Trevor, tumbándolo al suelo.

En el borlote solo alcanzo a oír a Rose que me grita que corra. Stefan me jala del brazo y me saca afuera del grill.

—¡Con permiso! ¡Con permiso! — le decimos al de la puerta, encontramos un macetón grande y le digo a Stefan— Escóndete ahí. — Me en cuclillo junto a él.

—huy es que el tipo esta emputado. — dice Stefan —la va a subir a la camioneta y se la van a llevar y él va a seguir buscándonos…—

—Rose no se deja, se lo lleva con ella, es tipo es mucho ruido y pocas nueces— Stefan me voltea a ver con cara de asustado. — Cálmate guey, vas a ver que no pasa nada—

Le doy unas palmadas en el hombro a Stefan cuando, nos incorporamos levantándonos. — Te le lo dije, guey, te lo dije ¿o no? — dijo suspirando, bueno es que también me asuste, pero no podía demostrarlo.

* * *

Si quieren dejar Review, pueden hacerlo en el prologo, espero les guste.


	5. Chapter 4

Este capítulo es porque lo que empiezo lo termino, y pues en fin ya empecé, asi que no me queda otra que terminar y a lo mejor en lugar de hacerlo largo lo corto y no todos van a poder participar, es que es una historia larga pero en fin a ver si conforme avanza la historia llega a tener mas seguidores….

* * *

**Seguimos en el pasado**

**En casa de Katherine**

_**PDV Katherine**_

—Ya no hay nada preparado, ah mira hay arroz, y plátano con leche — le digo a Greg que después del susto ya no se quiere dormir.

—Yo pego a ese malo— dice haciendo pucheros.

—Tú no le vas a pegar a ningún malo, porque mientras estés conmigo ese tipo no te va hacer nada—

—Yo mato a ese malo— dice Gregor, jugando con sus muñecos.

—Tranquilo Greg que yo no voy a dejar que nadie les haga daño, y yo también mato…y más duro. — y para levantarle el ánimo le hago cosquillas.

Él grita— ¡No, Kath cosquillas no! —

—¿qué paso? — oigo preguntar a mi ma.

—Ya duérmete, — abrazo a Greg y le doy un beso y cerramos los ojos.

_**PDV Isobel**_

Pinche susto pase, y el cabrón de Tony como si nada, es que con la borrachera ni cuenta se dio de que Katherine lo quería matar.

— Lo que se necesita en esta casa Isobel, para que se acaben los problemas de dinero es que Kath se consiga un novio con harta lana— dice el muy imbécil, es que no le gusta que trabaje hasta tarde pero es que él tampoco aporta mucho.

—ay, no si yo me mato trabajando es para que Kathy estudie y no necesite nadie que la mantenga—

—Pero, pa que la pones a estudiar con ese cuerpo que tiene esa niña, no necesita estudiar, que estudien las feas. — se atreve a decir el muy cínico.

—Óyeme, ¿es que a ti te gusta Katherine? — piensa bien lo que vas a contestar si contestas mal te pongo patitas en la calle.

—No, como crees, Isobel, ¿qué me estás diciendo? Pos claro que Katherine si es muy bella y todo eso, pero es que es más hermosa la mamá, ¿sino porque crees que estoy contigo, pues ah? — me dice dándome un beso. Hasta eso borracho, borracho pero no es tonto.

Oigo gritar a Gregor, — ¿Qué paso? — grito, Katherine no me contesta.

Tony me besa el hombro para tratar de tranquilizarme. —Nada, nada, no pasó nada, mi amor— y me abraza. — Sabes que Isobel yo le puedo ayudar a conseguir un trabajo a ya en la central a Katherine. Ella con lo bonita, mejor dicho con el cuerpo que tiene, se puede levantar al que sea, al que a ella le dé la gana, seguro. Hasta al "Papa" si quiere—

—ay, Tony por que no dejas tranquila a Katherine que ella es una niña. —

—Pos, yo sé que es una niña, una colegiala, pero es que al "Papa" les gusta ayudarles a las niñas que están en el colegio, pa que aprendan a vivir la vida, para que estudien y se conviertan en alguien importante, — y me besa el hombro, — además mira si yo le llevo a Katherine al "Papa", el me da una comisión, y con esa comisión yo te doy a ti para que tú compres cositas para tu trabajo, ¿qué opinas mi amor? — y como esta beso y beso.

— Ya no hablemos más de eso—

—Bueno, ya no hablemos más de eso y entonces a lo que vine—

**Y en el grill** _**PDV Stefan**_

—Oye Stefan, hay algo que quiero saber, ¿Damon está saliendo con la loca esa, la esposa del diplomático? — me pregunta Elena.

—Ay no Damon es todo un caballero como para meterse con mujeres como ella, — le contesto defendiendo a mi primo.

—Ay como de que no si Damon lo que es, es un peligro— me dice ella. Y es que tenía razón porque yo envidiaba a Damon, me daba rabia su buena suerte, se conseguía a las mejores, las más bonitas; a mí, en cambio, me tocaban las amigas de las novias de Damon, menos buenas, menos bonitas, porque casi siempre una mujer hermosa anda al lado de una fea. Pero como yo sabía que a él no le duraban mucho las aventuras, esperaba tranquilo con mi fea hasta que él cambiara para cambiar yo también, y esperar a ver si esa vez me tocaba algo mejor. Además de que yo tenía dos guaruras hermosísimas que sin embargo no querían nada conmigo, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

—Salud, Salud— se voltea Aarón para que todos tómenos.

—Salud, — dice Lexi sirviéndose y tomándose un trago.

—Bueno si salud, pero primero que Damon nos diga ¿desde cuándo anda con Rose, un mes, dos meses, seis meses, un año? — dice Bekah, riéndose.

—pues yo creo, que poco, porque todavía andan de luna de miel—dice Klaus.

—Pero cuenta ¿cómo te salió la vieja en la cama? ¿Es toda una bomba, o nada mas nada? — dice Kol.

—¿Cómo ven a este, pues? Les dejo claro una cosa Mrs. Rose es toda una dama. Y casadísima como ustedes vieron, asi que ya cambio de tema.— dice Damon

Care se voltea a verlo, se ve muy… ¿triste? ¿nerviosa? Ahora que le pasa a mi hermanita, ella sabe que salir con Damon, no puede ser serio.

—Salud, Salud dice Bonnie, — todos brindamos, y Damon se voltea a ver a Care y niega con la cabeza, y le hace señas de que baje su copa.

Care se voltea verlo él se acerca y le dice algo al oído y entre dientes, y le da un beso en la frente.

_**PDV Care**_

Que significan todas esas señas que me hace Damon, ah —No, tomes más, cuídate.— me dice entre dientes y me da un beso. Mmm es un amor, está preocupado.

—Regreso, Rose, regreso Rose— dice Luka, y Damon se voltea rapidísimo. Pero cuando se cuenta del engaño cambia de tema, inmediatamente.

—oye guey, entonces que no crees que te gane ese partido o ¿qué? — le dice Damon a Enzo.

—cuando quieras guey, ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué horas? ¿Dónde? — responde Enzo.

—Okay pues mañana 6 de la mañana—

—perfecto, mañana 6 de la mañana—

Y Damon sigue bailando con Rebekah.

**Al día siguiente en la escuela** _**PDV Profesor Young**_

— Esa muchacha es un pésimo ejemplo; se portó como una cualquiera frente a los universitarios, incluso tubo el descaro de agredirme delante de ellos. — dice Tessa, tratando de hacer que expulsen a Katherine.

—y el problema es que si seguimos asi y dejamos pasar esto ¿Quién sabe a dónde vamos a llegar con esa muchacha? — dice la profesora Caitlin Shane.

—bueno pero yo pienso que eso de expulsarla es un exageración, yo lo digo porque Katherine es una excelente estudiante, es colaboradora, es solidaria. Y si la expulsan de esta institución va ser como cerrarle las puertas— les dijo defendiendo a Katherine.

—pues bueno pero es que hay que tomar en cuenta lo que deben de estar pensando los de la universidad de nosotros es que a ellos les toco el espectáculo completito. — dice el Director Ben McKittrick.

—Katherine es una líder negativa— interviene Tessa.

—Lo que necesitamos es decidir qué es lo que vamos a hacer con Katherine y con Anna.

—Hay que sacarlas—dice Caitlin

—se van— dice Tessa terminantemente. — No hay nada más que decir se van—

El director, me observa a mí y yo lo observo a él. Es que no tiene los suficientes pantalones para decidir. Es que Tessa provoco a Katherine, primero ofreciendo unas disculpas que yo no vi que alguien pidiera y luego tratándolas como las trato.

_**PDV Katherine**_

Voy caminando rumbo a la escuela, todos mis compañeros me saludan y caminan conmigo, me vitorean es que soy la heroína de la escuela, la única que se ha atrevido a enfrentarse a la bruja Tessa.

—Katherine, ¿dónde dejaste las tijeras?—me pregunta un compañero.

—Anna, Katherine bien, — dice otro compañero.

—Bien esa bruja se lo merecía— dice otra compañera.

—Bueno pues, todavía no empiezan las clases vamos a terminar con este velorio pues, vamos a bailar— dice Anna cuando llegamos a la escuela y entramos al salón.

Todos comenzamos a aplaudir y cantar ella se sube al escritorio del maestro. Bailando y cantando estábamos todos cuando llega la profesora Andie Star.

—¡Silencio! Katherine, Anna, vamos a la dirección.

—ya la van a volver directora, eh, Katherine para directora, Katherine para directora.

Todos nos echan porras mientras nos vamos la dirección.

—Katherine, Anna — nos dice el director. — les mande llamar por que se ha llegado a decisión sobre su situación escolar. Katherine, está usted expulsada del colegio, y usted Annabelle, tiene la matricula condicionada.

Nos entrega las cartas de notificación y no nos deja replicarle nada. El profesor Alejandro, nos dice que va a seguir luchando para ver si a mí me revocan la expulsión y a Anna, quitan la condicional en la matricula, mientras nos acompaña a la salida. Salimos de la escuela, Anna está súper emocionada, no le gusta para nada estudiar.

—¡Que padre! Katherine, no más escuela para ti—

—A ti no te fue tan mal, nada más te suspendieron unos días y te condicionaron la matricula—

—A mí me hubiera gustado que me expulsaran asi de una, que me sacaran a la calle como a ti—

—pero, si yo sería feliz, si me hubieran condicionado la matricula—

—No, a mí no me gusta venir a la escuela, asi me puedo ir a pasear—

—ay no, si yo no me quiero quedar ignorante, manita. Yo si quiero estudiar, asi como dice Jeremy uno tiene que estudiar en la vida pa ser alguien, yo quiero ser doctora o si no por lo menos enfermera—

—Yo si voy es pa rica, mi amor y pa eso no hay que estudiar. Pa eso hay que ponerse abusada e ir con quien a uno le conviene; ¿si me entiendes?, además después de toda la lana que le dio Jeremy todavía quiere más esa vieja—

—ay sí, eso sí, tampoco me voy a gastar toda esta lana en el colegio, mejor vamos que te invito una hamburguesa.

Y nos encaminamos al centro de la ciudad, a un centro comercial.

**En la universidad de Whitmore** _**PDV Stefan**_

No estoy concentrado, sigo pensando en ella. Estamos dibujando unos planos cuando Rebekah, me dice— Hey Stefan, si a ti lo que te falta es inspiración, mira, lo que te traje— y me entrega unas fotos ampliadas de ella, de mi niña salvaje de las tijeras.

—Pero, ¿qué es esto? wow— le digo emocionado a Rebekah.

Lexi se acerca y comienza a mirarlas con nosotros, —esta es muy buena— una donde está completamente de frente empuñando las tijeras amenazadoramente.

Luka nos ve y ve las fotos, —mira, mira —le dice a Aarón, — la leona de las comunas.

—La leona, la ladrona querrás decir, porque es que mientras le estaba dando kikos a Stefan, sus amigos le estaban robando los faros del coche. ¿o no? — dice en tono burlón.

—pues si le robaron, pero ni modo— dice Luka.

—ya déjalo en paz— me defiende Lexi.

—sí, estate tranquilo— dice Bekah.

—yo que, yo que, lo que yo estoy haciendo es abrirle los ojos, hacerle un favor, porque alimentar la locura es un crimen— Dice Aarón. Dirigiéndose a Lexi, que es siempre la que me apoya más en lo que a chavas se refiere, Bekah me cela más.

Ignorándolo, —¿De quién fue la idea?— les pregunto a Lexi y Bekah.

—Bekah dijo que las iba imprimir, yo sugerí ampliaciones, — dice Lexi.

—Es que esto es buenísimo, se pasaron pero gracias, muchas gracias— le digo emocionado, asi no la vuelva a ver siempre la voy a recordar.

—¿te gustaron? —

—me encantaron, saben lo que voy a hacer con esto, una especie de collage, para la portada de nuestro trabajo, algo asi pero bien montado, y con efectos de color— digo acomodando las fotos, emocionado. — ¿será que tienes más fotos?

—Ay si yo tengo más fotos— y en eso comienza a sonar mi celular.

— ¿quién es? — me pregunta Lexi.

— Es Damon—digo antes de contestar— ¿Qué paso Damon, por fin apareces?

—Es que no puedo salir, hay unos tipos afuera de mi casa, por eso no fui al club en la mañana— me contesta, al otro lado del teléfono-

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué no fuiste? —

—Lo que oyes, no pude salir, hermano, me tienen como: sitiado— me contesta él.

—¿Cómo que sitiado? ¿Por qué? Yo no entiendo que paso. — Respondo.

—puedes ir a mi facultad y buscas a Enzo y le dices que si no fui al partido, no fue porque me arrugue. ¡Listo! Espérame te llamo ahorita, bye, bye—

Me cuelga yo me quedo mirando el teléfono, la verdad no entendí nada de lo que me dijo.

—bueno ¿qué paso? ¿le paso algo a Damon? — me pregunta Bekah.

—pues no sé, esta como loco, no sé—

—bueno pues, ven acá sigamos ¿te gustaron?— me pregunta Lexi. Yo simplemente sonrió.

**En casa de Damon.** _**PDV Damon**_

—Papá, ¿averiguaste algo? ¿Eso no es legal cierto?—

— el comandante de la policía me lo acaba de decir, Damon. — me dice mi papá muy serio.

—¿Qué te dijo? — pregunto ansioso.

—que esos tipos le mostraron una placa especial—

—Como que una placa especial, eso no puede ser, son unos espías; espías no sé de quién pero espías si son.— le digo ansioso.

—No se hijo, en todo caso espero, que cuando regrese esta tarde, esos tipos no estén aquí y que el asunto no sea con nosotros. Ojala no estés metido en ningún problema— y me abraza. Para después irse.

—¿Cuándo, problemas yo? — miento, bien se quiénes son, son matones del marido de Rose. Estoy realmente preocupado.

**En el centro de la ciudad** _**PDV Katherine.**_

Le conté a Anna, lo que había pasado con Tony, cuando termine le dije— pero ese tipo no se atreve a hacerme nada. —

—¿Por qué Kath? — me pregunto inocente.

—Porque el ultimo novio de mi mamá que me hizo algo le fue muy mal. —le conteste yo.

—¿Por qué? Cuenta, cuenta ¿qué le hiciste? A ese hijo de su madre.—

—No, yo nada, fue Jeremy— seguimos caminando una pareja de turistas nos vio bonitas y nos pido un foto con una escultura de las del centro de la ciudad.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a un restaurantito de hamburguesas, pedimos y comenzamos a comer como reinas.

—Katherine tu hermano se lució dándote lana, porque esto está buenísimo. — me dice hablando con la boca llena. — Y entonces de aquí pal cine. —

—ay no Anna, yo te puse a escoger o hamburguesas o cine, yo no me puedo quedar sin lana. A ver ¿cuánto tienes?— y me enseña cinco monedas de dólar. — hay no, tu sí estas amolada.

—De aquí podemos irnos al centro comercial ese donde van unas amigas, y tú entretienes a un chofer de Taxi y yo le saco la lana—

—no, Anna, tu sabes que yo no robo. Manita. —

—ay que aguafiestas. —

—no, yo te dije que escogieras—

—Pues yo escogí hamburguesas y cine.—

—ta bien pues, Anna, vamos a echar un volado a ver quién sale corriendo primero. Cara— tiramos el volado— ta madre, Anna, siempre me ganas.

—abusada, pues— me dice, y le chupa al popote de su refresco hasta el fondo. Acomoda sus cosas y se para y se va. Yo me termino mi refresco, y también disimuladamente me paro y me voy, cuando voy de salida me ve el del mostrador le hago seña de que voy al baño y luego cuando se distrae, me pelo a toda velocidad. Y de ahí al cine.

**En el taller de Jeremy** _**PDV Jeremy**_

—hey, Ray, ven para que hablemos— él me hace seña de que me calle. — Hey Ray, hazme el paro con el negocio, — se le queda viendo a Connor— ese es Connor, es de aquí del taller, hombre. Oye en serio hazme el paro, que tú tienes con quien, y nosotros estamos tirados. Necesitamos chambear… lanita.

—y ¿los fierros onde están? — me pregunta él.

—por los fierros no te preocupes que yo mismo los consigo—

—hey bizcocho, ustedes están hablando con gente seria—me dice Sloan, conocida como la bonita.

—Nosotros somos gente seria, oí nomas— le digo y volteo a ver Matt se acerca y se queda parado junto a mí.

—Escúchenme bien que esta chamba me la envió el mismísimo "Rey de los cielos" entendido.— me dice Ray de lo más serio. — y este trabajito es de ustedes. Confió en ustedes.

—Eso, sí, que bien— le digo a Matt chocando las manos con él.

—pa que celebran, si todavía tienen que conseguir los fierros— dice Sloan, vaya que si es amargada.

—haaay… pues yo estoy hablando acá con el patrón… — le respondo con ironía.

—¿Y a quien es al hay que cargarse?— dice Matt.

—Al "Papa", — dice Ray serio. Volteo y veo a Matt, sorprendido— ¿lo conocen?

—Al Señor Lockwood, a Don Richard Lockwood, ¿el de la central de abastos? — pregunta Matt.

—Al "Papa". A pues más duro cae ¿Qué no?—

—Ni tanto niño, del tipo se habla mucho pero no se muestra— nos informa Ray. — Sabemos que el tipo tiene negocios en la central.

—Pues por eso mismo, si el tipo tiene negocios en la central ahí es donde nos va a dar la cara— le contesto yo. — ahí Matt y yo vamos a aprovechar y pues le mochamos ese pescuezo.

—Bueno pues ya está, primero quiero ver los fierros y luego hablamos. —

—Ta bien, Ray, en eso estamos— se despiden y se van.

**En casa de Katherine** **_PDV Isobel_**

Tony hablando una sarta de pendejadas de que Katherine, debería ir a trabajar a la central con él. Por más que le digo que la niña tiene que ponerse a estudiar, para poder ser alguien en la vida.

—Iso, no sé por qué no me quieres creer, si me dejas llevar a Katherine a la central te juro va a conseguir un buen trabajo allá, allá hay gente buena que le gusta ayudar a la gente que necesita, pero bien créeme.—

—Por qué no mejor dejas de hablar pendejadas, y te tomas esto— le sirvo un caballito de tequila.

—Podemos ver televisión ama, — me pregunta Nadia.

—Sí televisión, —dice Gregor.

—bueno vayan pues un ratito pero después se acuestan, hay no estos niños están bobos con esas telenovelas, que horror. ¿Y Katherine porque no llega? — estoy preocupada, ya es noche y afuera el barrio es peligroso. — y se le va enfriar la comida.

—Hola, ma— me saluda cuando viene llegando.

Pobre de mi niña, hasta tan tarde haciendo tarea, —pobrecilla, hasta tan tarde haciendo tareas. Toma, frijolitos.—

—mmm, ma, es que…— me dice, parece que tiene miedo de decirme algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Katherine?— estoy intrigada.

—ma, es que creo que ya nunca más voy a tener tareas— me dice, preocupada.

—pero como ¿a qué te refieres? —Y me entrega la notificación de suspensión.

—Mira— me dice la niña cabizbaja.

—Te echaron, te echaron del colegio.— grito, realmente enojada.

—Sí, y ya no me van a recibir entonces que voy a ir a hacer por allá— me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—mira esta, descarada, ayer en la comisaria y hoy tienes problemas en el colegio. Te me vas a volver una criminal, o ¿qué? —pinche escuincla, descarada.

—ay no, yo no soy ninguna criminal— me contesta.

—No, me conteste. —

—Lo que pasa es que yo me defendí, es diferente es que esa vieja quería mangonearme y faltarma al respeto... A no, yo no me iba a dejar.—

—¡No! como si no fuera suficiente, tener un hijo hampón, ¡ahora me tocan dos hampones en esta casa! — grito.

—Jeremy no es ningún hampón, — defiende a su hermano.

—No que va, sí Jeremy es todo un criminal— grito yo.

—A no ma, Jeremy trabaja, a lo bien, además él no es ningún hampón, ni ningún criminal, ya entiendo porque dejo esta casa—

—Lárgate de aquí, Lárgate de aquí— estoy muy alterada.

—Está bien ya me voy al cuarto, hombre—

—lárgate—

—Mira que sí que eres bien lucidita con Tony— me dice la muy descarada.

—Mira esta escuincla descarada—

—Ves, ves lo que te digo mamacita, ahora si va a necesitar un trabajito, porque esa niña, a esa edad y todo el día en la calle, no está bien, es grave, tienes que pensarlo bien.— me dice Tony y yo asiento con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

**En el Taller de Jeremy** _**PDV Jeremy**_

—se nos apareció la virgen, ahora si vamos pa las ligas mayores, mijo— le digo a Matt.

— ahora si nos vamos a ir pa arriba, pa arriba, con el poder del altísimo—me dice Matt persinandose. — espera y vas a ver, no vamos a tener que envidiarle nada a nadie, amigo.

—A nadie, mijo—

—y después vamos a tener nuestras propias bebés— me dice refiriéndose a las pistolas.

—sí, no te preocupes que yo ya se quien nos puede prestar lana pa los fierros, y luego nos conseguimos unos así de grandes, — le digo mostrándole mi brazo.

—¿en serio? — me dice Matt, mientras prendo la moto.

—en serio, —le contesto yo.

—sí, vamos a tener poder, ¡por el poder de Grayscoll, yo tengo el poder! ¡Heyyy!— grita Matt emocionado. Ahora por fin nos va a comenzar a ir bien.

**Y en casa de Katherine** _**PDV Katherine**_

—¿Que paso Katherine?— me pregunta el descarado de Tony entrando a mi cuarto.

Yo como si fuera un acto reflejo, tomo unas tijeras y le digo— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tú que haces aquí si te dije que conmigo no te metieras? —

—ya, tranquila Katherine, que yo sé que estas enojada por lo de anoche pero venía a decirte que eso fue cosa de tragos y ya no va a volver a pasar. Nada más te venía a decir eso.—

—listo, pues ya estas advertido, lárgate— le contesto, no le creo ni la mitad.

—Sabes que, yo a lo bien, a lo bien lo que quiero es ayudarte, y más ahora que sé que estas sin colegio— me dice como si de verdad le preocupara.

—Yo no necesito que tú me ayudes— espeto.

—es que yo no te voy a dar nada, pero te puedo ayudar a que consigas un trabajo allá en la central, y que te ganes unos buenos dólares— me dice él.

Ha captado mi atención, — ¿un trabajito? Tú a mí, y no será nada raro —le pregunto.

—y claro que yo te puedo dar trabajo a ti, yo allá tengo varios puestos en la central, y uno de esos es de celulares y no tengo quien me lo atienda. Y yo sé que si tú me lo atiendes, va estar súper bien, voy a ganar mucho más—

—Listo, bueno si es un trabajito a lo bien, hasta de pronto te lo acepto— le digo, saliéndome del cuarto.

—Vas a ver que de minuto en minuto te vas a ganar unos buenos dólares, y claro que estoy hablando en serio— lo escucho decir, me intriga lo del trabajo pero su tono no me gusta.

En eso tocan a la puerta.

—Isobel, Isobel, soy Pearl, me permites unas palabritas— grita Doña Pearl que seguro viene a reclamar sobre la matricula condicionada de Anna y sus días de suspensión.

—Hola, Doña Isobel, — dice Anna con timidez, —¿Katherine esta?

—uy, está ocupada. — espeta mi mamá.

—mamá, si no estoy ocupada— le digo a mi mamá. Ella me voltea a ver con ojos de pistola, sigue enojada.

—Mira Isobel que pena la hora, que pena la hora, pero es que esta vez sí… tu hija nos jodió la vida— le informa Doña Pearl a mi mamá sosteniendo la notificación del colegio.

—A no, no te metas con mi hija que tú no tienes ninguna joyita. — responde mi mamá.

—Yo no vine a pelear contigo— le contesta a mi mamá Dona Pearl. — esta joyita, no me llego nada más con matricula condicionada y días de suspensión sino con toda una lista, mira tú — y le ofrece a mi mamá la notificación de la escuela— que hay que pagar todas esas cosas, que un vestido de una profesora…

—Lo del vestido es verdad, Doña Pearl, pero yo voy a responder por eso, no se preocupe.—

—Tú vas a responder por eso, ¿con que lana? Tan boba — me regaña mi mamá. Y se voltea a hablar con Doña Pearl — vamos a ver ¿Cómo resolvemos esto? Ay no, pa fuera que no te quiero ni ver. Y tu también, ¡pa fuera! — nos grita a mi y a Anna.

—Salte ahí, pero no te vayas a la calle, ¡no te vayas a la calle! — le grita Doña Pearl a Anna.

—a Dios, que histéricas este par de señoras, ven vamos a fuera— le digo a Anna, saludándola de beso y saliendo a pequeño jardincito de la casa. — déjalas con las mentadas cosas y que se maten solas.

A lo lejos escucho a Marcel— uy, mamacitas, tan buena la hija como la mamá, es que las veo y me da un hambre—

—esa no es pa ti, no ves que hasta estudia, la tonta— le dice Thierry.

—deja de decir bobadas Thierry, cuanto apuestas a que a ese bomboncito me lo como rapidito—

—Perdóname Katherine pero la que armo todo el rollo de venir aquí fue mi mamá— me dice, Anna, disculpándose.

—No te preocupes, todo bien, manita, no importa—

En eso se acercan Ray y la bonita. En sus motos.

—Mira, mira— me dice Anna emocionada.

—Hola, bizcocho, ¿Qué haciendo? — dice Ray saludando a Anna.

—Nada, pues aquí, tranquilas— le contesta Anna.

—Están aburriditas, mi vida, me acompañas pal centro.— Anna duda y voltea, acordándose que su mamá y mi mamá están adentro.

—No, mejor será otro día— dice a modo de disculpa.

—Cuando tú quieras mamacita, yo te doy una vueltita. Mi amor — le contesta Ray. Y se acomoda el casco para arrancar.

—Ay Anna, tú te le montarías a ese tipo— es que es muy viejo, es incluso mayor que Jeremy y Matt.

—Si mi mamá no estuviera ahí adentro, ocasionando problemas. Yo si me le monto en la moto sin pensarlo dos veces, está bueno ¿no crees? — me contesta, es que es recoqueta.

En eso mi mamá sale — ¿Qué pues Katherine? Entras y me explicas de donde vamos a sacar lana pa pagar todo eso, entren pues que yo las veo, las veo desfilando—dice haciéndonos entrar enseguida a la casa.

**En casa de Stefan al día siguiente** _**PDV Stefan**_

¿Qué clase de mujer había detrás de semejante rebeldía? Tenía que volver a verla; a encontrarla.

Estoy trabajando en el cuaderno, y en la computadora puse como protector de pantalla las fotos de ella. Siento cuando Care entra a mi cuarto.

Me volteo a verla le dijo — ¿que tú no deberías estar en el Colegio?—

—Es que como Elena, recién se cambió de ciudad, no se presenta en el colegio hasta el lunes, y voy a pasar todo el día con ella— me responde.

—ah—

—¿y esa foto qué? ¿Dónde es? — me interroga ella, viendo la foto del beso en la pantalla. — ay, Stefan ¿y tu con quien te estas besando ahí?

—¿Por qué no dejas la preguntadera Care? —

—¿Quién es esa vieja, Stefan cuéntame? —

Yo me volteo molesto, es que ni siquiera sé cómo se llama—¿Por qué no te vas para el colegio Care? Estoy hablando en serio.

—ay, ya te dije que voy a estar con Elena todo el día— me contesta ella, dando se cuenta de que estoy molesto.

—Relájate, — suspira— ¿y qué? ¿A ti no te gusto Elena? Ni un poquito. — me pregunta, a que viene esa preguntadera. — porque tú a ella si le gustaste mucho. — ah a eso viene la preguntadera, nada más suelto una risita, no es que Elena no sea bonita pero…

—¿A sí? —

—Sí, — me volteo pero oigo como su cabello rechina con sus uñas cuando se rasca la cabeza— Stefan ¿Damon no te dijo nada? —

— ¿de qué? —Pregunto intrigado.

—pues de nada… no te dijo nada en absoluto, ¿no hablaron? —

—no— digo categórico|.

—¿no? — dice intrigada.

—Mira, sabes que Care, yo te digo una cosita de una vez, ¡deja de joder a Damon! Él está muy grande para ti, anda a buscar escuincles de tu edad, que flojera me das— le aconsejo, para que se olvide de Damon, él es muy mujeriego y ella va a sufrir.

—¿Qué? Como tú no eres feliz ¿estas celoso o qué? — me contesta enojada. ¿Es que acaso piensa que soy gay?

—Celoso, no es que es mi mejor amigo y… —suena mi celular, ya no le digo lo que le iba a decir.

Contesto el celular, es Damon—¿entonces, que hermano? —

—Nada, yo aquí sigo sitiado, tú lo puedes creer, siguen ahí, hermano—

—¿no se han movido? — le pregunto.

—no, no se han movido, quihubo hey— dice él, seguro trata de llamar la atención de los tipos que lo vigilan. —bah, más brutos, pues voy a salir a enfrentarlos, ya me tienen harto, hermano.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! — digo yo, sorprendido parándome de la silla del escritorio. —tú estás loco o ¿Qué?

**En casa de Katherine ese mismo día** _**PDV Jeremy**_

—Si Jeremy, lo consigue te voy a visitar en Atlanta[1] en peregrinación, y te voy a ofrecer media docena de Cirios, madrecita— oigo a Matt rezándole a la virgen.

—Pero mamá, préstame esa lana, es más te la pago con réditos— digo a mi mamá saliendo de la casa.

—No papi, tú estás… yo de donde voy a sacar toda esa lana— dice mi mamá.

—Mamá, pero apóyame con esa lana, viejita, por favor que es para un negocio muy importante apóyame, te la pago con réditos. —

—Ay no a mí no me hables de esos negocios y no me digas viejita que me hace sentir de verdad vieja. —

—Mamá si no te estoy diciendo viejita mal, si tú eres una mamacita, preciosa, hermosa, la mamá más bonita del mundo, y también la más joven— le digo a mi mamá, tratando de hacerle la barba.

—que de verdad no tengo… si tuviera te la prestaba, toma te presto esto y yo me quedo con 300 dólares, porque no me puedo quedar sin nada— me dice mi mamá.

—entonces no me va hacer el favor, total asi ha sido siempre— digo haciendo un puchero.

—a no, conmigo la víctima no—

— y Katherine ¿dónde está?—

—Katherine está trabajando—

—¡mamá! ¿Pero no habíamos quedado que Katherine iba a estudiar? — le grito a mi mamá.

—¡A mí no me grites! Ella no está estudiando, por que a ella la expulsaron del colegio, y yo no tengo lana para pagar un colegio privado; o es que tú me vas a dar para pagarle escuela privada, ya te veo desembolsando la lana, colabore dele estudios a su hermana que necesita— dice mi mamá seriamente alterada. Y se marcha para ir a trabajar.

— y ahora que hacemos— le pregunto Matt.

—Pues hay que buscar otra solución— me responde Matt.

**En la central de Abastos,** _**PDV Katherine.**_

—Mira, Kath el negocio es la venta de tiempo aire celular, necesito que te fijes bien porque hay un teléfono para cada recarga. Con este teléfono haces las recargas Verizon Wireless, este otro es para AT&T Mobility, este para Sprint Corporation, este para T-Mobile US, y este U.S. Cellular, estos son porque hay gente que te pide celular de alquiler. Te fijaste bien no te vayas a equivocar. — me explica Tony para que me entere de que se trata el trabajo. Mientras amarra cada teléfono a unas cadenitas, que están cosidas a un chaleco con muchas bolsas, y me lo pasa. — por nada del mundo te quites las cadenitas, y ten cuidado.

—Sí, ya claro entendí— le contesto.

—Si pareces un arbolito de navidad con todo eso colgado—se burla Anna. —Nada más te falta la estrellita acá arriba— termina agarrando el moño que traigo en mi coleta.

—Bueno, bueno ahora si pongámonos serios, a ver ¿cuánto me vas a pagar? —

—Pues te voy a pagar el 3.5% — me informa Tony.

—¿Y eso es mucho o es poco?— pregunto intrigada.

—Es lo justo, es lo que se paga. — Me contesta— Listo. Bueno, no te los pongas ahí tan pegados a las chichitas. Bueno ponte las pilas.—

—Chichitas, ¿es que te parecen muy chiquitas o qué? — le digo haciendo un puchero. No con la intención de coquetear, puaj, solo para divertirme.

—Lo que están es muy ricas. — me agarra de la cintura pegándome a él. Puaj, el tipo no me gusta para nada— Se las tiene que cuidar—

—Bueno, bueno, suéltame, suéltame pues que yo puedo sola y ya me voy a poner a trabajar— le digo zafándome de su agarre. —Y sigue, dale instrucciones a Anna que también se tiene que poner a trabajar—

—¿Danna, no? — pregunta el idiota tratando de hacerse el gracioso.

—Anna— Aclara ella.

—Tiempo aire, compre tiempo aire— grito promocionándome.

—Vamos a ver. —

—Yo creí que venía a modelar para atraer a la clientela— dice ella un tanto coqueta, bueno es que Anna coquetea con cualquiera al que le cuelgue algo entre las piernas.

—Sí, vienes a modelar por aquí pasa mucha gente, y gente importante—Dice él no sé si para darle el avión o porque es cierto. —Conoces los billetes de las loterías de Rasca y Gana.

—Sí, claro— responde Anna.

—Pues aquí vendemos de todos, desde Hit 500 que es uno de los más baratos hasta $4 Million Mega Multiplier y $100 Million Cash Extravaganza, que son de los más caros y ofrecen premios grandes. A ver quiero ver la letra como la tienes — dice Tony para hacer que Anna se agache y verle las chichis.

—Tiempo aire, cualquier compañía — sigo gritando yo.

—¿Tiempo aire para Verizon?—me dice una voz. Con un billete de 5 en la mano.

—5 dólares ¿a qué numero? — pregunto tratando de ser profesional, mientras tomo la pluma para anotar la venta en la libretita que me dio Tony.

—¡Katherine! — me dice el chavo, y me fijo bien y lo reconozco es Alexander un muchacho que vive por casa de mi mamá y estaba en la prepa en el mismo colegio en el que yo estaba solo él se graduó el ciclo escolar pasado — ¿quihubo Katherine?

—Nada, yo muy bien—

—Oye, ¿si es verdad lo que me contaron? ¿Lo que le hiciste a la coordinadora del colegio? — me pregunta curioso Alexander. — ¿Qué le cortaste el pelo? — y suelta una carcajada. — Estuvo buenísimo eso—

Yo también me rio a carcajadas, — se lo merecía— respondo yo, alzando los hombros.

—Eres grande— y me dicta su número y me paga el tiempo aire.

—Muy bonita, si todo lo tienes como la letra te va ir muy bien— le dice Tony a Anna. — de verdad mamasota.

—mmm, ¿sí? — coquetea ella, es que como es el que cuida de esos puestos ella ve oportunidad para ver que saca.

—Vas a tener mucho éxito—

—¿usted cree? —

—Seguro—

—Hola lindura— me llaman a uno de los celulares que uso para rentar usando el otro — es que me conseguí tu número.

—ha si, pues tengo varios— le respondo—asi que pásame la lana si quieres que te siga hablando—

—es que mi patrón va hacer una fiesta en la noche ¿quieres ir? — me pregunta.

En eso llega Tony, — Estos teléfonos son para emergencias y recargas—le dice al tipo quitándole el teléfono y agrega — asi que pagas el uso de los dos y te vas.

—No seas tan bobita— me regaña— no te dejes enredar— pero que se ha creído, no es mi papá, pienso. Pero él continua— Mira Katherine, necesito que hagas algo que nos va a beneficiar a los dos, va a venir una persona muy importante y quiero que lo atiendas bien, lo hagas sentir tranquilo y eso. Va a venir "El Papa".

Me persigno pensando que se refiere al Papa, ese que vive en el vaticano—no, ese no, Katherine, es una persona con la que trabajo es una persona importante, que quiero que conozcas. Ya pues ponte a trabajar—

**En casa de Damon** _**PDV Damon**_

Stefan vino después de que le dije lo de que seguía sitiado— por eso fue que no fui a juagar esta mañana, no me atreví— le digo señalando la ventana, y la camioneta apostillada afuera de mi casa.

—¿o porque pensaste que ibas a perder o qué?— me pregunta tratando de levantarme el ánimo.

—Perder pero la vida, por los de la camioneta. Es que no se han movido, hermano, están esperándome—

—¿ya llamaste a la policía o no? — me pregunta, inocentemente.

—Mi papá los llamo, vino una patrulla les pido los papeles, y se bajó un negro enorme, disque les mostro placas especiales— respondo

—¿y de veras serán los que tú crees? ¿A lo mejor están esperando a alguien? —

—mmm, son matones de Mr. Porter, tú sabes lo que va a pasar si salgo, me acaban— le digo tratando de mantener la calma.

—¿y porque no llamas a Mrs. Porter? —

—Para que, esa vieja está loca, loca de remate, una loca divina, pero hermano ella para sacarme de esta me mete en otra peor. — respondo, si es hermosa, y me trae de un ala, pero hay que admitirlo esta chiflada.

—por lo menos te saca o ¿no? — me dice Stefan.

—Tengo un trabajo a las 11 de criminología, — le digo para convencerlo de que me ayude a escaparme.

—Dámelo yo voy a la universidad yo lo llevo— me contesta no me entendió.

—Presencial— le digo.

—Estás jodido— me dice

—sip—

—Escapémonos— me dice.

—Pero si tú eres niño bueno— bromeo, me fulmina con la mirada —¿cuál es el plan entonces?—

* * *

[1] En Atlanta se encuentra el Santuario de la Inmaculada Concepción (Shrine of the Immaculate Conception), que es muy importante para los pobladores de la zona, por ser la primera Iglesia Católica ahí.


End file.
